An Unwanted Necessity
by AelithiaSienne
Summary: AU "You're so stupid!" Lucy screamed as she tried in vain to push him away from her. "I'm literally hardwired to kill you, idiot! You and everyone else in your family! Dont you even care! GO AWAY!" But he didn't move. He didnt even bat an eye. And Lucy could feel herself sinking into despair. "Please.." she begged, choking back a sob. "Natsu.. just leave me alone..!"
1. Chapter 1

**Yesss I'm back! Thank you for the warm welcome :) I've decided to post chapters as they're completed. You've all been so amazing.**

**Just a quick reply to the guest who mentioned dragon mating. I wont be using it, not in that sense anyway. Natsu will still be dependent on Lucy but the reason why will be different and explained in upcoming chapters. But on that note, I think its rude for people to tell others what to write about. The beauty of fanfiction is that we can write about whatever we want, even if it doesn't happen or make sense in reality.**

**I'm so happy there are people who are still interested in this little fic of mine. Thank you again so much.**

**Anyway, enough about me lol here's the first chapter of the re-write. Hope you like it :)**

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

With slightly narrowed eyes, Natsu Dragneel swept his gaze over the throng of students making their way slowly into the main assembly hall.

Before his _awakening,_ he had loved coming back to the place he considered a second home. The overall atmosphere was simply comforting to him. Leaving after graduation was something he never wanted to think about. Now however, he was eagerly looking forward to it.

His parents had told him that it would be harder for him now - had warned him that it would take an immense amount of concentration and self-control to keep himself from being overwhelmed. And so he had practiced over the summer. Days on end he would train his mind in preparation of what was to come. But it was obvious the moment he stepped foot onto the Academy grounds, that it wasn't nearly enough.

No amount of warnings or hour long mediations, could have prepared him for the reality of what he would have to deal with for weeks on end

Back at home it was easy to handle. His house was situated atop a steep hill that overlooked the village, with a wooded area resting between the two, and every home was a good distance from the other, to give the families a semblance of privacy and normalcy.

Here, it was chaos.

Cluttered, cramped, nauseating chaos.

The first thing that hit him upon arriving was the stench. From overused perfume to the sweat pouring down someones neck, he could smell it all. And the odor was so pungent, so disgusting, that he could hardly be blamed for emptying his stomach right where he stood.

Then, the noise started.

He let out a pitiful whine as hundreds of voices talking over each other assaulted his sensitive ears, and he very nearly spun around to hightail his ass back home just to get away from it all.

But Natsu Dragneel never gives up anything without a damn good fight, so he grit his teeth, buried his nose in his scarf, and focused.

It had taken him a good 10 minutes to remember all of the advice his mother gave him, and another 10 to apply it. Then once he felt some of the tension in his body ease up, and he was confident enough to move, he made his way through the gates with his sister close behind him.

Wendy, his blue haired, brown eyed, adorable baby sister was starting her first year at the Academy. It was also her first time attending a public school so she was understandably nervous. Even so, she had begged him to let her find her way from her dorm to the assembly hall on her own, and Natsu, never being able to say no to his sister when she gave him that look, sighed and relented.

So there he sat, leg bouncing anxiously as he searched for her little blue head, and trying not to notice the looks he was receiving. Being in his final year, he recognized a majority of the students, and sent a small smile of acknowledgement to whomever locked eyes with him. He couldn't really care less, if he were being completely honest. His mother though, had begged him to remain the same boisterous, kindhearted soul she had raised him to be. To not let their family secret change him. So for her sake, he promised to try.

For now though, he was more concerned over what was taking his sister so long. She should have arrived by now.

_'Tch.. so much for being able to make it here on her own_' He thought to himself. '_knew I should've just dragged her here myself..'_

The feel of someone suddenly taking the seat next to him caused the pink haired boy to tense slightly, and as nonchalant as possible, (he didnt want to be so obvious) - he lowered his nose to bury inside the fabric of his scarf. He knew who it was of course, and deep down in his heart, he didnt mind that she chose to sit there. They were best friends after all. It was just that now he could barely stand her scent, and her proximity was making him edgy.

"Morning, Natsu! Gajeel! It's so good to see you guys!"

Natsu inwardly sighed and gave her what he hoped was a warm smile. Whereas Gajeel simply grunted in response, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Hey, Lis. How was your break?"

"Oh, it was nothing special." She beamed, shifting slightly on her seat to face him more. "Tell me about yours, Natsu! You look so different!"

"You think so..?"

He didnt think he looked that different from last year. Sure, his skin had darkened slightly thanks to all those hours he spent under the sun. And all the field work he had to do, did wonderful things to his physique. He'd also allowed his hair to grow out a little - only because he couldn't be bothered maintaining it. But still, in his own eyes he still looked the same, so he found it odd the way his peers reacted to seeing him again.

"Eh. He still looks puny and weird to me."

Natsu turned and slowly stood, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he did so, and once he was fully facing Gray, - another member of their group - he bared his fangs and snarled.

"Say that again... I dare you..."

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes to hide the slight intimidation he was currently feeling, and looked past him to Lisanna who was watching Natsu with a worried expression on her face. He was about to ask her something cheeky, something that would definitely rile the other boy up, but Gajeel had been silently keeping an eye on his hotheaded cousin and stood to interrupt, catching the pinkettes attention.

"Brats taking awhile. Let's go find her."

Seeing his suggestion for what it really was, Natsu inclined his head slightly and without saying another word, followed him out.

"See? Didnt I tell you?" Gray snorted, taking Natsus vacated seat. "Still weird."

* * *

"Get a hold on that temper, salamander." Gajeel warned once they were outside. "You were seconds away from spittin' fire in there."

Natsu huffed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and glared up at the darkening clouds. _'Great'_ he thought somewhat bitterly. _'Rain'_

"You listening to me?"

"Yea I heard you." The pinkette glowered. "I'm trying alright?."

"I'm just saying" Gajeel continued, giving Natsu a stern look. "It ain't like before when you were both equal, and you gotta remember that."

"Get off my ass. I was given the talk. Im not an idiot."

"Then don't act like one." Gajeel scoffed, pushing off the pillar he'd been leaning on.

"The kids coming." He said, jabbing his thumb in the girls general direction. "I'm headin' in."

Natsu remained where he was, just glaring at the spot Gajeel had been. He knew that his cousin had a point. And he meant what he said earlier. He _was_ trying damn it. Every little thing just seemed to royally piss him off.

"Man this sucks." He sighed irritably, raising his hand to run through his hair. "Not like I didnt know it'd happen but still.."

He sighed again, absentmindedly kicking at the ground, when a sweet, tantalizing aroma drifted along with the breeze, capturing his full attention.

A mixture of vanilla, strawberries, and something else he couldn't quite place was light in the air, and slowly growing stronger. He sniffed a few times, and his head turned in the direction it seemed to be coming from, which was also the way Gajeel had pointed, and when his eyes landed on the smiling face of Lucy Heartfilia, the world seemingly fell away.

Not only did he suddenly have tunnel vision, it felt as though he was hit with a million different emotions all at once.

His breath hitched. Butterflies erupted violently in his gut. His eyes zeroed in on the slight curl of her lips, causing all traces of his previous resentments to vanish completely. And as he watched the way her expression softened, at the way her hands moved as she spoke - a low voice whispered a word through his mind that had him both excited and terrified at the same time.

"Mine"

* * *

Wendy was the first to notice him. She saw how tense his body was, how his mouth hung open, hand frozen in his hair, and how his gaze seemed to be transfixed on the girl standing next to her. The sight made her frown. What was wrong with him? Why'd he look so... weird?

" - pretty excited about it to be honest."

Having sensitive hearing, she heard the way his breathing stuttered after the elder girl spoke, and her eyes sparkled with understanding.

Her big brother has a crush!

She couldn't help but giggle, her mind conjuring up images of the couple being all cute and in love. She envisioned picnics, walks under the stars, a declaration of undying love! She imagined an outdoor wedding and adorable little nieces with pink hair and big brown eyes, running around calling her aunty. Her cheeks tinted slightly, her hands covering her eyes as she took a moment to squeal at how adorably sweet it'd be. So as her Imagination ran away with her, she decided that since she was such an amazing person, she'd help her brother out! And since she knew how awkward her brother truly was, he'd need all the help he could get.

Wrapping her fingers around the elder girls hand, she gave her a wide smile, and dragged her towards her brother.

"Come, Lucy! I want to introduce you to someone!"

If Wendy had been paying a little more attention, she would have noticed the blondes darkening scowl, and the obvious distaste written all over her face, the closer they got to the pinkette. But no. Little Wendy did not notice. So she soldiered on until they were standing right in front of Natsu who, much to Wendy's dismay, was still staring like an idiot.

"Brother!" She beamed, releasing Lucy's hand to wrap her arms around him, for the sole purpose of having him not look like such a doofus. "Sorry I took so long! I sorta got lost but Lucy here helped me out."

Bubbling with happiness, she kissed him on the cheek then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, this is Natsu, the brother I mentioned earlier." She said sweetly. "Do you guys know each other? You're in the same year right? Are you friends?"

Natsu couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself either. He simply acted, completely ignoring his sisters questions. And poor Lucy had been very unprepared for the breach of personal space. Because when it came to Natsu Dragneel, she never had to worry about something like this happening.

So when he closed the distance between them, she froze in shock.

He had placed one of his hands on the side of her face, lowered his head until his nose brushed lightly against the junction between her neck and shoulder, and after inhaling deeply he murmured against her skin; "Why do you smell really nice..?" then proceeded to purr.

Wendy slowly raised a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes widening at the implication of her brother's actions.

Was this really happening?

But the spell broke before she had a chance to digest the information, and simply watched with a sense of mortified awe as the blonde wrapped her hands around Natsus scarf, and literally tossed him over her shoulder with a fierce roar of indignation. And the only thing she could think, as her eyes followed the figure of her brother sail through the air, was that her dad was going to love this girl.

"You sick, twisted pervert!" The blonde bellowed, not caring if anyone heard. "If you ever touch me again, I'll destroy you, got it?! And I smell good because I bathe you freak!"

Natsu, still lost over what the hell he'd just done, and confused with the desire to do it again, simply nodded and raised a hand in peace.

"Aye..." he mumbled weakly.

"Good luck with school, Wendy." Lucy continued to snarl, her fists clenched at her sides as she glared at the boy laying motionless on the ground. "And no we are NOT friends!"

And with one final growl, that Natsu inwardly melted over, she stormed into the hall.

Once she was gone, Wendy sighed heavily and shook her head.

"What just happened..?" Natsu breathed out in disbelief. "What the hell... did I... holy crap.."

"Come along brother." The blunette said as she walked over to help him up. "Let's just go in and sit down okay? We can talk about this later."

Natsu inclined his head and took a deep, steadying breath.

"Yea..." he responded, still somewhat dazed. "Let's go..."

* * *

She was well aware of all the stares, of all the whispers and spiteful comments directed at her person. But she ignored them all, never giving them the satisfaction of a reaction.

They were all insignificant.

None of them mattered.

And anyway, it was for the best that she was left alone. If anyone found out about her secret, she knew that their dislike would be the least of her problems. So she did nothing to prove them wrong. Nor did she bother going out of her way to show them that she was nothing like the horrid person they'd made her out to be. After all, their opinions were meaningless.

As she sat patiently in her seat for the assembly to begin, her mind wandered to what happened outside. She couldn't believe that the pink haired moron had invaded her personal space like that, and when she finally realized what he'd done, and how close he was, she had wanted to do something far worse then simply tossing him.

There was something about the pinkette that she just couldn't stand. Ever since she first laid eyes on the boy, she absolutely despised him. Her blood would boil whenever he was near her, and she always felt the urge to hurt him. There had been a few times where she had to flee the room he was in, just to keep herself from outright attacking him, where she had to grip the edges of her seat to stop from reaching over and attempting to gauge his eyes out. And it wasn't just him either. She felt the same animosity for Gajeel Redfox, and now even Wendy.

At first when the small girl had approached her, she had been tempted to tell her to piss off the way she came. But something was begging her to be nice, a voice in the back of her mind that she hadn't heard since she was a child. So she plastered a smile on her face and tried.

She had thought that the violent tendencies she felt towards the cousins, was simply because one was a loudmouthed idiot, and the other - a sarcastic jackass.

But then she met Wendy. Sweet, innocent, warm hearted Wendy. And her ire towards her made her think. Her ill feelings of the girl had her doubting herself. It made no sense.. she had no reason to despise her. So why then, did she feel the urge to make the younger girl cry? Was she exactly like everyone claimed her to be? A cold, emotionless bully?

Sighing inwardly, she wondered how the year would turn out. Mainly because she noticed during her brief... interaction with Natsu, that her dislike for him had grown exponentially stronger over the summer, and she just knew that this year was going to be much, much harder for her to keep her negative emotions in check.

"Alright children, settle down please."

Shaking her head, Lucy took a deep breath to settle her frazzled nerves, and listened as the deputy principal, Mira-Jane Strauss, opened the assembly with her usual welcoming speech.

_'One more year_..' She thought to herself. '_One more year then I can finally be rid of all these idiots_..'

"And now to introduce our head students." Mira announced with a warm smile. "They are here to assist you all with any issues you may have, if you cannot get in touch with a professor."

Lucy shifted slightly in her seat from excitement. She had been informed that the first candidate for head girl had been turned down, so the offer was offered to her since she was second. It was pretty obvious to her that Erza Scarlett was that certain someone, and she was going to find out why she rejected the offer later. But she definitely wasn't complaining. It's been a dream of hers for so long after all.

" - And he will be working alongside Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Please come up and introduce yourselves."

As Lucy stood from her seat to make her way onto the stage, she wasn't surprised by the lack of applause after her name was announced. She wouldnt let them ruin her excitement for owning the position though. They could all go to hell for all she cared.

Jellal made his small speech, receiving hoots and catcalls at the end of it, and when he moved aside and gestured with a smile for her to go ahead, the student body fell deathly silent.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, for those of you who don't know who I am." She made a show of eyeing the elder students, and gave them all a wide smile. "As this is my final year, i will endeavor to make it a very memorable one for all of us."

There was only a few who applauded for her but she wasn't bothered. What _was_ starting to bother her though, was the feeling of someones eyes on her.

She didn't have to search to know who it was, she could just tell it was _him._ Her eyes sought him out anyway and sure enough, his dark eyes were trained on her. She arched a brow, silently asking what the hell he was looking at, but his gaze didnt waver. He continued to watch her the entire time she stood there. And even when she was dismissed back to her seat, she could still feel him following her every move.

The intensity of his gaze was unsettling. She didnt like it one bit and she vowed to make sure it stopped.

One way or another.

* * *

**AN ~ **And so we start on our journey together again :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, faves and follows. You're all so awesome.

Ps, see you next update! It wont be far away :)

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**There will most likely be some mild cursing throughout this story, just a heads up. Anyway, here's the next one xxx **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"If you're that worried, then go talk to him about it. He's right over there."

"He's ignoring us.." Lisanna sighed, watching her pink haired friend as he made his way to the table where his little sister sat. "I mean... he still smiles at me but that's about it.."

Its been just over a week since classes began and Natsus friends were beginning to wonder about why he was acting so.. odd.

Gone was the playful smile that used to be a permanent fixture on the boys face, aswell as the overly enthusiastic need to start fist fights with random guys, just because he was bored. He didn't sit with his friends in class, choosing instead to seat himself in the very front row, and he spent all of his free time either with his little sister, or holed up in his room.

Indeed. His behaviour had definitely sparked interest in the students who were used to his antics, and his best friends were no different.

Some were overly concerned, where as others didn't really care.

"I for one, think it's nothing to be too worried about." Erza exclaimed as she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake. "Perhaps he has simply matured over the summer. Its actually quite refreshing not having to yell at you boys, more than five times a day."

Lisanna sent the red-haired beauty a scowl. It was obvious that Natsu was desperately crying out for help. Something was seriously wrong here! and they, as his closest friends, were duty bound to find out what the issue was and fix it before any lasting damage could be done!

"Erza... he could be going through something awful and just doesn't know how to deal with it..." She said, glancing over at Natsu, who had his head laying on the table facing his sister. "What if there's something he needs help with...and is just finding it hard to ask..?"

"Like I said." Gray drawled, rolling his eyes. "Go ask him."

"You know what? I think I will.."

Erza and Gray watched as Lisanna stood and walked over to the far end of the cafeteria where Natsu, Wendy, and now Gajeel were sitting. They watched as she reached out a hand to nudge Natsu on the arm, and were shocked when he leapt to his feet before her hand could touch him, and stalked out of the hall.

"Woah..." Gray said under his breath, turning to look at Erza. "That's never happened before."

"No..." Erza intoned, a thoughtful expression settling on her face. "He's always very kind and gentle when it comes to Lisanna."

"So are you going to talk to him and find out what the attitudes about?"

Lisanna returned to their table looking distraught and deeply saddened, and sunk down in her chair, mimicking the position Natsu had been in moments before he stormed off.

"He just... jumped up and hissed at me to not touch him..." She told the others, blinking back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "He told me to stay away..."

After a short pause, Erza closed her eyes and resumed eating her cake. Everything seemed normal, but anyone who really knew Erza, could tell that she was far from amused.

"Yes." She said, answering Grays question. "It seems that I will need to have a word with him."

Gray couldn't help but cringe.

The pink haired moron was in for it now. He should know better than to irritate Erza. But then, he did bring it upon himself for being such an ass to Lisanna.

"Let me know when it's about to go down." He said, barely containing his grin. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

"You're going to push them away if you keep acting like that."

"Well what do you expect me to do? Its not like I can tell them the truth."

Wendy sighed and sat next to her brooding brother. She had followed him out after he left the cafeteria, knowing that he would need to talk, and since she and Gajeel were the only ones he could talk to, she took her job seriously.

"Even so, Natsu. I remember all the stories that you used to tell me about your friends.. so I know they're important to you.." She smoothed a hand down his back, being family he didn't mind the contact. "Surely you can come up with something..?"

_**"Such a nice day..."**_

Natsus body tensed when the soft spoken words drifted lazily through his head. It had started back during the first assembly of the year, being able to hear her thoughts, and her voice was slowly driving him crazy.

_**"Yet here I am, buried under a pile of books.."**_

"You should really tell mother and father... They might be able to help..."

"No. And dont you dare tell them either, Wens."

_**"I could really do with some food..."**_

"The last thing I need is mum to get excited about it."

"Why not just try..?" Wendy sighed. "You're such an awesome person. I'm sure she'll see that if you show her."

_**"Hm.. but the freak might be there.." **_

Natsus shoulders slumped, and he raised the material of his scarf to cover his face. He didnt want anyone - let alone his sister, to see the devastated look on his face.

It was no secret that Lucy Heartfilia despised him. She wasn't very subtle about it after all. And now that he could hear everything that went on in her head, he could see just how much. Not a day went by that she didnt make a snarky comment about him.

_He's so annoying. _

_Why do I have to be in the same class as that loser._

_Ugh. It's that idiot and his sister again._

And everytime she thought something like that, it always felt like a million knives were stabbing at his heart, making it ache so badly that he would end up struggling just to breathe.

"What about Happy..?" Wendy asked curiously, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to send him back home?"

_**"... This is so tiring."**_

"Happy stays." Natsu replied. "I need him."

"Its not really ideal to keep him locked up in your dorm room big brother." Wendy admonished lightly. "Now that you've-"

"Now that I've what, Wendy?" Natsu cut in, jumping to his feet. "Because if you've failed to notice, she hates me. She'd rather chew off her own arm then spend time with me, so Happy stays!"

Wendy sighed as she watched her brother storm off for the second time that afternoon. She wanted to help.. but what could she do..? He'd forbidden her from contacting their parents.. and Gajeel was too busy following his own girl around to care much about someone else's..

"I know..." She whispered, an idea suddenly springing to mind. She quickly gathered her things and rushed off. "I'll just talk to Lucy myself."

* * *

_**"She looks serious... wonder what she wants.."**_

Natsu let out a heavy sigh and after locking his bedroom door, he made a beeline for his bed and face planted. It didnt take long before he heard a soft purr and a small weight jump on his back.

He turned his head slightly and smiled at the small cat who was now pawing at his shirt.

"Hows it going buddy. You doin' okay?"

The feline didn't respond with words, but his bright blue eyes shone with understanding. He jumped onto the pillow and made himself comfortable, his eyes boring into Natsus.

"I saw her again today... she looked at me like I'm.. nothing."

Happy blinked a couple times making Natsu sigh.

"Yea.. shes definitely going to be a handful.."

_**"I wish I could tell you, kid. But I don't even know myself..." **_

Natsu rolled over to lay on his back and closed his eyes, resigning himself to listen in on another of her random rants. He hadn't been expecting anything interesting, but what he heard next, had him opening his eyes in shock.

_**"Sorry, Wendy. I've tried being nice to your brother but I cant help it... Its not like I enjoy being angry all the time... Maybe it's about time I ask someone about it...?"**_

Happy mewled and pressed his nose against Natsus cheek to gain his attention.

"Yeah I'm okay." Natsu spoke softly, reaching up to pat Happys head. "Lucy just... I think I've found something about her that I can work with. But first I gotta find Wendy."

And so, sporting a grin for the first time in days, he jumped up off the bed and ran out to search for his sister.

* * *

Despite it being way past curfew, Lucy made her way across the vast field, using the darkness as a cover, and disappeared beyond the treeline of the woods that stretched for miles at the back of the Academy.

For a few nights now she would try and venture out, her mind set on achieving one goal, but after fruitless attempts, she would return to her room defeated. It made absolutely no sense. Why wasn't it working anymore? Ever since that day when her family was attacked, everything had stopped working, and she didnt understand why. She hadn't bothered asking her father about it because he was different. He wasn't like her or her mother.

He didnt have magic.

For years she read every book she could find on the subject, and would meditate deep into the night in hopes of feeling that familiar spark again. She was struggling to find the answers, and unfortunately nothing seemed to be working.

It had only occurred to her a few days ago that perhaps she needed a change of scenery? That maybe, if she sat beneath the glow of the moon and the faint shine of the stars, that it would help?

So she found a clearing in the woods, where the open sky could be seen clearly, and would try to summon a friend that she hadn't seen for much too long.

"I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits.. Now, O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate.." She took a deep breath and held out a beautifully crafted golden key. "Aquarius!"

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, with no results. There was no bright light, no sounds of a key unlocking an invisible door.. and no celestial spirit appearing before her.

Her eyes opened slowly and her arm lowered, a deep sadness settling over her.

Was it because they found her no longer worthy of calling them? Is that why they stopped answering her? Or was it because she had too much hatred in her heart now? Too much bitter resentment running through her veins that caused the light of her magic to disappear?

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Lucy reattached the key to her necklace, returning it to its place alongside the others, and tucked it back under her shirt.

"I promise... I won't stop trying until I get to see you all again.."

A slight rustling sound caught the blondes attention, causing her to jump to her feet and spin around to face whomever had followed her.

"Come out." She ordered, her body tense and her mind whirring with plausible excuses to give in order to save her ass. "I know you're there!"

What emerged from the bushes was not something she had expected. And all she could do was stare in bewilderment.

A panther cub, with bright blue eyes and intricate patterns covering its body in the same shade, slowly emerged, his eyes focused intently on the blonde as it moved steadily closer.

Lucy struggled with the urge to run and stay completely still and silent. Fear like none shes had to experience for years, kept her rooted to the spot. Unable and unwilling to move.

It was one thing for a strange looking cub to be in these woods, but it'd be an entirely different story if it wasn't alone.

Swallowing thickly, she kept her eyes on the small animal and watched with trepidation as it came closer.

'_Holy shit...!'_ She inwardly screamed. _'I'm going to die tonight arent I? I'm going to die and nobody is going to find my body because no one would care enough to notice I'm gone! This is what I get I suppose. Karma you obnoxious whore!'_

Then it sat down right in front of her, and Lucy almost fainted from the thought of being mauled by wild animals.

_'Stupid cat stop staring at me! Just get it over with if you're going to eat me!" _

A pounding of footsteps could be heard fast approaching, and Lucy, just knowing that itd most likely be mummy and daddy, squeezed her eyes shut and let out a whimper.

_'This is it... Im about to die and I havnt even found out who killed my mother... Ill never get to avenge her or unlock my magic...' _Her jaw clenched as tears welled up behind her closed eyelids. _'I'm sorry...'_

But the footsteps faded and snarling beasts didnt jump out at her, and after long agonizing minutes of absolutely nothing happening, Lucy slowly opened her eyes, only to stare once more in shock.

The cub had disappeared, and in its place stood Natsu, looking worried and crazy at the same time.

"Hey..."

His voice, she noticed, quivered slightly as he spoke.

"Are you okay..?"

A tear escaped her eye, rolling slowly down her cheek, and when it settled into her brain that she wasn't going to be cat food, the relief and exhaustion that flooded her system caused her eyes to roll back and her body to slump in a dead faint.

Natsu caught her effortlessly before she hit the ground, and gingerly lifted her until she was cradled securely in his arms.

Holding her like this.. being this close was like heaven. Oh how he wished he could bury his face in her hair and just bask in her scent. But he knew now was not the time. Steps. His sister had advised. So he carried her back to the Academy as fast as he could without being detected, and headed straight for the infirmary to leave her on a bed there. His heart ached, walking away from her. But he needed space to think. Because after what he'd just overheard... he had alot to think about.

* * *

**AN ~ **The positive feedback is very much appreciated :) you're all amazing xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys, your reviews are very kind :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When someone potentially saves ones life.. One would be expected to thank said person.. wouldnt one?

Lucy was pretty sure that it was, since it would be the right thing to do.

'_But I dont want to!'_ She inwardly whined to herself, stomping her foot for good measure. '_Besides, who's to say he saved my life anyway? I might not have been in danger after all..'_

_'You still thought that you were going to die.' _Her voice of reason chimed in. _'You dont actually know for sure if you were in danger or not. And let's not forget that he didnt take advantage of your vulnerable state. Nor did he leave you lying unconscious in the middle of the woods at night either.'_

A deep frown appeared on the blondes face as she considered that tiny detail.

_'what was he doing out there anyway?'_

_'Who cares? He was there and he carried you to the infirmary. Considering your rep with the boys here, they would have done so much worse and you know it. Thank him. And if you find it that difficult then think about this - maybe getting over your hatred of him will bring your magic back..'_

_'I really need to stop coversating with myself..'_

"Damn it.." She cursed aloud. "Guess I dont have a choice.."

"You always have a choice."

Lucy looked up to see the amused face of the head boy and arched a brow.

"You sound pretty sure of that."

Jellal chuckled lightly and took the seat beside her. It was almost time for their weekly meeting with the prefects, and as usual it seemed that they all waited until the last minute before entering the classroom.

"Its something to think about." He said kindly, turning his head to give her a smile. "No matter what you may think, you always have a choice."

Lucy sighed and began tapping her pen on the desk.

She supposed he was right.. but whatever. She needed to think about something else for now.

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked casually, ignoring the surprised look on his face. "I was speaking with Erza earlier and she mentioned that the two of you went away together? Did you enjoy your trip?"

"I did. Thank you." Jellal replied, a fond smile appearing on his face. "And yourself? Did you do anything exciting?"

A dry laugh escaped the blondes mouth, causing Jellal to frown.

"Not the best then I assume." He continued. "I apologize for-"

"You dont have anything to apologize for, Fernandes." She cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. "Its just that I havnt left this Academy since the very first day I walked through the gates. So no. Nothing terribly exciting ever happens I'm afraid."

Jellal was about to ask her why, but the prefects had finally arrived and were slowly entering the room so he thought it best to end the discussion.

"Shut the hell up and sit your asses down damn it!" Lucy bellowed. "We dont have all day!"

Yes. The head boy mused, offering the annoyed students a small smile. Definitely for the best.

* * *

"You are not going anywhere until you've explained yourself."

Natsu looked from Gray, who was leaning against the door, to Lisanna and Erza, of whom were standing in front of him with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

The three had basically jumped him in the corridor, dragged him into an empty classroom, and tied him to a chair with rope and his scarf. They knew how much the scarf meant to him, so they knew he wouldnt risk tearing it.

Bastards.

"You've been acting strange since school started and we want to know why."

He knew this was going to happen eventually. Because if theres one thing he knew that Erza hated, it was being ignored.

"I cant tell you."

"Cant or wont?" Lisanna demanded, her eyes hardening. "I thought we were friends, Natsu? The best of friends! So what changed? Do you not like us anymore? Is that it?"

"Calm down, Lisanna." Erza said, placing a hand on the other girls arm. "Let's not get too worked up."

Natsu let out a deep sigh.

Yes. These people were indeed his best friends. And he did feel guilty for keeping them at arms length. But what was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell them about his families curse, and he sure as hell couldn't tell them about Lucy. But Wendy had a point that day. He could see that if he kept the silent treatment up, that he'd loose their friendship.. and he really didnt want that to happen..

So despite his earlier reservations, he made a decision.

"I'll explain everything soon. I swear." He said, making sure to look each one in the eye. "Just let me take care of something first... then we can talk."

Erza pursed her lips as she stared him down.

"You're not just saying this so that we can free you?"

"No" he replied seriously. You can all come to my dorm room after dinner. I'll talk to you guys then."

"... Very well then." Erza relented, and stepped closer to untie him. "Be prepared with your answers because we refuse to let this go until we know what's wrong with you."

Gray moved away from the door and watched as the pinkette grabbed his scarf and fled the room without another word.

"Whatever it is hes hiding. It better be good." Gray rolled his eyes, following the girls out. "Because his pissy attitudes starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm just glad hes willing to talk to us." Lisanna smiled, all of her earlier hysterics forgotten. "I wonder what it could be.."

"Like I said. It better be good."

* * *

"You called them? How did it go?"

Dinner had finally arrived, and Natsu was starting to feel ill. He had called his parents after what happened with his friends, and after he explained everything, their response had been rather.. unexpected, to say the least.

_"If you can without a doubt, claim that these friends of yours are trustworthy, that they will carry our secret to their graves and not reveal it to anyone, then you have our blessing to confide in them." _

"Dad basically said I can tell them.. so long as they can keep their mouths shut about it.. "

Wendy beamed and set her fork down.

"That's great! From what I've heard from you, they definitely meet the criteria, right? And what about the other thing? What'd they say about that..?"

Natsu sighed and glanced at the blonde who was sitting a few tables away on her own, with a book open in front of her. After hearing what he did, he had no idea how to approach her knowing something so... personal. Despite listening in on things he shouldn't be able to for days now, this little bit of info made him wary. Being someone with his own life altering secret, he could imagine how violated it would feel to have someone find out without being told directly.. And he shuddered to think how she'd react if she ever found out he knew..

But its not only that..

_Magic._

She claimed to have _magic._ Granted it had apparently stopped working, but the fact of the matter remained. It was there. So it begged the question... How could she possibly have magic? Was she like him? A victim of some crazy mage who delighted in cursing those they didnt like? Or was she merely something else? Something special?

Whatever she was, he had no idea how to move forward.

"They want to meet her..." He replied. His eyes darting back to his sister. The deep unease he was currently feeling, clearly evident in his gaze. "They'll be coming at the end of the month to take Happy back home since... since I dont need him anymore and its safer for him back at the village... so they want to meet her when they come..

They told me that love isnt like it is in the fairytales. That in every real love story, you have to work for it. Then dad said I need to make an effort in getting to know her so that she doesnt hate me anymore. And that by the time they arrive, I had better of made progress otherwise they'll take matters into their own hands."

By the time he finished speaking, he had gone from conflicted, to downright irritated, and Wendy didnt blame him one bit.

"I know they're just worried but still... The last thing I need is for them to come and ruin everything before I've made an inch of progress.."

"Then you better get started." Wendy smiled, patting his hand. "Theres no time like the present."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Natsu groaned. "I dont even know where to start..."

"Well now that's simple." The blunette said with a small giggle. "Just say hello."

* * *

She abhorred being afraid.

The fear.

The terror.

It consumed its victim without remorse, leaving them a distraught, vulnerable, timid mess, and she hated it. Luckily enough for her, there weren't many things that frightened her.

"Well aint ye gon say nothin'?"

"Your vocabulary is hideous." She replied in a bored tone, maintaining eye contact with the boy currently towering over her. "And you dont scare me."

"Who said anythin' bou' scarin' ya?" The boy grinned. "I'm jus' wan'in' te talk is all."

"Its almost curfew." Lucy deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. "So get out of my way and get to your room, Smith."

Lucy couldn't believe that this was happening to her again, and so soon into the new year at that. This situation wasn't anything new. It happened more times over the years than she cared to count. And whenever it happened, after making whomever dared regret even trying to '_put her in her place'_, they - with their wounded pride - would twist the truth. Telling everyone that it was she, who approached them for sexual favors, and when they rejected her, she would turn vicious and attack them.

She was 13 when it happened the first time. Her body was still maturing and it was obvious, especially to the Male population, that she was blessed with what they referred to as, a damn fine rack. One well aimed kick had the little pervert crying in a heap on the floor, and she had walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

So began the rumors, the stares, the whispers, and Lucy - being so young, so confused, so _alone,_ and wishing that she had at least a mother to confide in, had cried herself to sleep more times that year then she remembered ever doing as a child.

But it seemed that not everyone was against her, because after the third time, a strikingly beautiful girl had approached her one day, and asked if she was interested in learning martial arts.

It was safe to say that meeting Erza Scarlett had been a major game changer for the blonde. And once she was confident enough in her own abilities, she made sure to inflict as much pain as she could get away with on anyone else who had the audacity.

Lucy really didnt understand. Was she missing something? Was there a bet she was unaware of? to see who could finally do what that first one had failed to do so many years ago? Whatever it was, she was well and truly over it.

"I'm going to give you one chance to get the hell out of my face and go back to your room, Smith. I really cant be bothered kicking your ass, but I will if I have to."

A hate filled sneer replaced the grin on Smith's face after Lucy spoke, and his hand lashed out to slap her across the face. But something had moved faster then Smith's swing, attaching itself to his face before his hand could even come close to touching her.

Lucys jaw dropped and she stared in pure shock. A familiar black animal hissed menacingly as it scratched and bit wherever it could reach.

"What the hell..." She whispered, her eyes blinking slowly. "Its him... but what.."

The sound of doors opening in the distance and curious teens wondering who was screaming, snapped Lucy to attention. She took a step closer to Smith, who was howling in pain as he tried to get the feline off him, and made a noise to get the felines attention.

"I think hes learnt his lesson little buddy.."

Bright blue connected with dark honey, and for the second time, she was rendered speechless.

_("I dont think so. Hes lucky this is all hes getting! If Natsu wasn't... Oops. You didnt hear that.")_

Smith curled himself into a ball on the floor, whimpering for the beast to leave him alone. But the cub didnt seem like it wanted to move, having sat on the side of Smith's head with his paws resting on his cheek.

_("You can hear me, right? I thought so 'cause you got the same smell as me and the others. Natsu cant hear me, I wish he could.")_

"... what...?"

"Back to your rooms!" A booming voice echoed from down the corridor. "Now!"

_("Oops.. you didnt hear that either.")_

"What's going on down there! Stay where you are!"

Before she could question it any further, the cub hissed at Smith one more time, _winked _at her, then bounded off into the darkness before it got caught.

_("Stay outta trouble, Lucy! See you later!")_

"Wait!" She called out. But it was too late. He already disappeared.

"Miss Heartfilia! Explain yourself immediately!"

Lucy turned to face the maths professor, who just so happened to be one of the many that disliked her.

_'Great... just what I need...'_

"Miss Heartfilia! What is the meaning of this?!"

"He attacked me." She replied, her tone still portraying her disbelief at what she'd just experienced. "And then -"

"Shes lying!" Smith screamed, glaring up at her, where she could now see the full extent of his injuries. The cat really tore into him. She had to remember to treat it to some fish next time. "I was just passing by and she attacked me! My whole face is bleeding you psycho!"

Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Because I'm that unhinged right?"

"Enough! Miss Heartfilia, wait for me in my office while I escort Mister Smith to the nurse."

Lucy frowned, her eyes narrowing as the professor helped Smith stand and started guiding him towards the infirmary. She didnt miss the smug smirk on his face, but chose to ignore it.

"Whatever." She grumbled under her breath, turning on her heel to head towards the professor's office. "I've way more things to worry about then that jerk."

She'd just had a conversation with a wild cat. A telepathic conversation with a _feline_ that mentioned Natsu Dragneel twice, and claims she smells like... like what? An animal?

Yes. It seemed she had something very serious to think about.

Meanwhile over in the dorm that Natsu and Gajeel shared, the former had just said goodbye to his friends after he explained everything relevant concerning his heritage, and was now sprawled out on the sofa. He hadn't told them about Lucy. That part he wanted to keep to himself for now.

They had been shocked at first but after it faded, they accepted him with laughs and poorly made jokes, and as they talked more on the subject, he noticed that his white haired friend looked... defeated. And although it may seem callous, he was glad.

He'd made it a point over the years to not lead her on, to make sure she knew he only viewed her as a friend - possibly even a sister. But she had always held onto the hope that one day he would see her as something more. So it was a relief to know that she would finally stop wasting her time on him, and find someone who could actually make her happy.

The sound of purring caught his attention and seconds later, his little companion landed on his stomach.

"Hey Happy." Natsu greeted with a yawn as he stroked his back. "Where've you been pal? You know you're supposed to stay in here. It's not safe for you to wander around."

Happy closed his eyes and settled himself down to have a nap. He was glad that his friend couldn't hear him at that moment, because if he could, Happy was pretty sure he'd freak out and possibly have a heart attack.

Indeed. What his best friend didnt know, wouldnt hurt him.

"Tomorrow.." Natsu said with conviction. "I'll try talk to Lucy tomorrow."

Happys body tensed slightly when his conversation with said blonde replayed in his head, and how the pinkettes name had slipped out. He opened his eyes to look at Natsu, who had just fallen asleep, and could only think one thing.

("_Oops...")_

* * *

**AN ~ So ends this chapter. See you all next update :) xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, hope you enjoy :)**

**Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Not wanting to incriminate the mysterious, strange looking panther that was roaming around the Academy, Lucy had willingly taken the blame for the deep scratches all over Smith's face. The incident had been brought forward to the headmaster, as the maths professor had wanted her status as Head Girl to be revoked and given to someone more deserving. Unfortunately for said teacher, the Headmaster wasn't inclined to believe things at face value. Makarov Dreyar believed in equality, in fairness, and had a knack for seeing things for what they truly were. So Lucy had walked away with a light reprimand on why patrolling with a partner is important, especially for the female students, and given a weeks worth of detention for harming another student.

Smith, on the other hand, had not been so lucky - much to Lucy's amusement, and as they left Makarovs office, she made sure he knew just how pleased she was with the outcome.

"Serves you right for being a perverted pile of shit." She snickered, ignoring the seething expression on his face. "So make sure to keep your hands to yourself next time, loser." And with that she went on her merry way.

The day progressed slowly after that, and the blonde was hardly surprised when the whispers started following her.

_"Shes at it again."_

_"Honestly, someone needs to put a leash on that thing..."_

_"Cant believe they gave her the Head Girl position."_

_"Did you see what she did to his face? Such a mental case!"_

_"Oh my gawd! Hahaha shes so pathetic! Hahahaha" _

_"Oh ew, look, it's the hussy."_

Sometimes she wished that she could forget about school and just travel aimlessly around the world. But her father had told her that she wasnt allowed home until she had a graduation certificate, and despite his refusal to visit or reply to her calls and letters, she missed him dearly and couldn't wait to go home again. So she studied hard, and counted down the days.

"I wonder how everyone is.." she sighed, staring up at the sky as her fingers played with the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. "Mrs Spetto must be so old now..."

As soon as she finished eating lunch, she had retreated to her secret spot. It was a small clearing behind the old rec hall, that was surrounded by tall grass, trees, and bushes, so it kept her hidden from sight very well. She had come across the small gem during her first year, after stumbling from her mad escape to outrun some kids who were trying to cut her hair off. And it's been her sanctuary ever since.

There was a rustling in the bushes and when the oh so familiar panther leapt out, landing on her stomach, Lucy swore she almost had a heart attack. Thankfully she hadn't screamed. That would've been embarrassing.

"Who are you." She asked straight away, ignoring the amusement shining in its eyes. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

("_I'm Happy! I came from an egg, obviously.")_

Obviously. Lucy snorted. Right.

("_And I came to ask you not to mention me to anyone... especially Natsu." )_

Lucy lifted Happy off her stomach, holding him gently in her hands as she sat up, and brought him closer to her face.

"You're happy?" She asked, still befuddled that she was actually talking to an animal. "Cant say I'm very happy right now but.. it is what it is.."

("_Happys my name silly! and I'm an exceed!"_)

Lucy smiled at hearing his childlike voice and placed him back down on the grass in front of her.

"Lastnight, you said that I smell like you.. what'd you mean by that? And what exactly is an exceed?"

Happy lay on his stomach and started lazily licking one of his paws.

_("Your magic. It smells the same as mine. And an exceed is me!"_

"You can smell... my magic...?" She breathed out, her face paling slightly. "Can you smell it on anyone else? Is Natsu the same? Is that why you keep bringing him up?"

_("I sure can! It's really faint though.. but I can still smell it. And N__atsus... really different... I'm not supposed to talk about him though..")_

"Is that why you dont want me to mention you to him? Is he your owner or something?"

_("Hes my best friend.")_

"Best friend huh..? That must be... nice..."

_("It sure is! N__atsus the best! But he says it's not safe for me out here. I dont really get it. It doesnt seem scary..")_

"You're a magic cat." The blonde mused. "I think that speaks for itself."

Happy purred as Lucy ran her nails along his back and licked her fingers.

_("Try not to think about me. Kay? And if you ever see Natsu, please dont be mean to him. Hes really cool honest!")_

"... what makes you think I'm mean to him?"

_("Huh?")_

Lucy sighed and retracted her hand, her eyes studying the cat.

"Why would you ask me that? I havnt even spoken to him since the first day back, so why would you assume I'd be mean if I see him?"

Happy nudged her hand with his head, asking silently for more affection which she obliged with a roll of her eyes.

_("Natsu hides me in his scarf sometimes so I've seen you around. You dont say anything but I always feel your magic pulse when we're near you so I just figured you were annoyed with him. And I've heard things about you. Everyone says you're a very mean person.")_

Lucy's demeanor changed after hearing the last part of his reply.

"What are you doing here then?" She snapped, pushing him away with her leg. "Come to see if it's all true have you? Well guess what? It is, so get lost."

She heard him laugh so she glared down at him.

"What's so funny you damn cat? Get out of here."

_("You're the only one I can talk to silly! Besides, we dont pay attention to it and you seem pretty nice to me! But I really should go, Natsus probably looking for me. See you later Lucy!"_)

Once the hyperactive cat bounded away, Lucy let out a frustrated huff and lay back down.

She wondered what he meant when he mentioned Natsu being different and scolded herself for not getting more answers. He'd also said her magic pulsed when he was near her? But why? What'd that mean? She didnt even notice whenever it happened... or did she? Was it connected somehow? the anger that spiked inside her by his proximity, and this so called pulsing of her magic? And if it was... why...?

The shrill sound of the bell echoed around the Academy signaling the end of lunch, but she didnt move. She had a free hour before her next class started, so she figured she'd just stay put.

She pulled her necklace out from beneath her shirt and dangled the golden keys above her face.

_'I wish I could ask one of you guys... I feel so confused...'_

Heaving a deep sigh, she turned on her side and clutched her keys to her chest.

_'I miss everyone so much...' _

* * *

Natsu knew that Happy had been near Lucy again, he could smell her scent on him. But he didnt reprimand his feline friend, and wondered instead why he had taken such a shine to the girl. He supposed it could just be his way of getting to know her better, since he talked to him alot about the blonde. What he found surprising though, was that she hadn't approached the Headmaster about wild animals running loose on the grounds.

Headmaster Makarov already knew of course. His parents had informed him before returning to school that the old man was aware of his family secret, and that he could be trusted. It's why only Gajeel and himself shared a dorm room together. Wendy was okay for now since her curse hadn't activated yet. Her senses were still heightened yes, but not to the extreme like the boys, so for now she was able to share a dorm with 5 others.

During the lunch hour he had been summoned by the Headmaster, and had been informed of the suspicious cat-like scratches and bite marks that had appeared on a fellow student. He had advised Natsu to be more careful, otherwise he would have to take action. Natsu had then informed Makarov that his parents would be coming in a couple of weeks to take him home, and had assured him that he'd keep a closer eye on him.

After leaving the office, Natsu had made a beeline for food, when he overheard the latest gossip, making his pace slow down until he stopped completely.

_"That Lucy, I swear. Did you hear that she tried hooking up with someone again last night? when is she going to realize that nobody wants her?"_

_"It was Smith.. I just hope that hes okay... can you believe how mental she is? Honestly, scratching and biting someones face? Is she an animal or what?" _

_"Well she **is** a bitch, hahaha" _

Natsus fists clenched as the two girls disappeared around the corner, and his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

Lastnight when Happy had returned, he had smelt blood and a faint trace of Lucy on him. But despite wondering why, he'd been so tired that he knocked out and forgot about it. Then after his talk with the Headmaster, it confused him even more.

Why'd he do it?

But now, as the pieces of the puzzle slowly formed in his head, giving him a clear picture of exactly _why_ Happy had attacked someone, and why Lucy was the center of attention _yet again_, his blood began to boil and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

Everyone gossiping about Lucy's - whorish ways - as they liked to put it, had never bothered him. Sure he'd heard all about it, but he never believed in them. He and the blonde didnt know each other on a meaningful level, but Lucy Heartfilia seemed to have way too much pride in herself to do something like that. At least to him anyway. So whenever he heard about another of her failed conquests, he brushed them off, only giving the topic a brief curious thought on what truly happened. He never truly cared enough to delve deeper.

Now however, his attitude towards the situation changed. His instincts told him what he needed to know. That what he'd always suspected to be true, was in fact what really happened. It didnt really take a genius to figure it out. And the mere thought of it happening lastnight had the pinkette seeing red.

"So... Smith likes cornering girls in the dark huh..?" He growled under his breath, clenching and unclenching his fists as he prowled down the corridor. "Then I guess it's only fair that I return the favor..."

* * *

The following morning during breakfast, everyone - including all the staff - watched in shock as a very pale and trembling Walter Smith fell to the ground at the Head Girls feet, confessing for everyone to hear that he lied, that she had never tried to sleep with him and that she had defended herself only after he attacked her first. He cried, lowering his head until his forehead was pressed against the floor, and promised to never try forcing himself onto anyone ever again, then proceeded to beg desperately for her forgiveness, as though his life depended on it.

On the opposite side of the hall, Gajeel and Wendy glanced at one other, then at Natsu, who was currently watching the scene with his arm bent on the table, his face resting on the palm of his open hand, and an air of indifference and boredom surrounding him. They knew better though. The sharp glint in his eyes told them more than enough.

Gajeel allowed a smirk to cover his face as he watched his cousin. Yea, he'd been on the punks ass about being careful around their friends, but this was different. This was making sure that lowlife scumbags like Smith, didnt get away with mistreating their girls. And he couldn't be more proud.

"And does his life depend on her?"

Natsus gaze slowly shifted from Smith to Gajeel, and after a few seconds of simply staring at him, his mouth formed into a wide - toothy grin.

"Ive no idea what you're talking about."

Wendy slowly continued eating her breakfast, shaking her head lightly as the two boys smirked at each other. She didnt even want to imagine what her brother had done to that boy.

"No! Please! You must forgive me! I'll change I swear! Please!"

"You're not really going to kill him if she doesn't forgive him... right brother?"

The smirk fell from Natsus face and he turned to face his sister, lowering his voice so only she could hear.

"Dont worry Wendy. I wont kill him." He told her seriously. "Death is an easy escape, an out for peace, and I'm far from ready to let him welcome it."

Wendy frowned, not used to hearing him be so... cruel. But she kept her opinion to herself because she knew. Her mother had told her stories about the over protective men in their family, how they couldn't stop themselves most times.

"Just... dont get expelled."

Natsu ruffled her hair, turning to watch as Smith was escorted out of the hall by a few teachers.

"Like I said." He replied, his eyes following Lucy as she stood to also make her way out. "You dont need to worry."

* * *

Lucy was absolutely mortified. She couldn't believe what just happened! Thank Mavis it was Saturday, which meant she didnt have to be surrounded by everyone and their need to be nosey. So she grabbed a small cushion from the Heads Dorm Suite, a thin blanket, a few apples and a book, and made her way to her spot after stuffing everything in her bag.

But before she could reach it, the small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a flash of loathing spiked through her system. Two clear signs that one of three people were close by.

Turning around, she scanned the area but failed to notice anyone, and it wasnt until she slipped quickly through the tall bushes and lay down after retrieving her book and cushion, did she finally spot the cause of her unease.

Stretched out on a branch of the tree her feet were propped up against, with one leg bent and the other hanging down, lay the very person she'd been obsessing over lately.

"What the hell are you doing in my tree?!" She snapped before she could stop herself. "Go somewhere else!"

He didnt answer her though. But he did raise an arm to drape over his face. And the small act had Lucy huffing in annoyance.

"Of all the trees around here, you just had to pick this one, didnt you?"

Natsu remained silent, and after a few minutes, Lucy went to grab an apple to throw at him.

"Did you buy it?"

His sudden question made her hand freeze and her head to snap in his direction.

"What?"

"Did you buy it?" He asked again, this time waving his other hand around. "The tree I mean."

Lucy knew exactly where the smartass was going with this and glared.

"No but -"

"Did you plant it?"

"What?! Of course not! Trees take decades to get this-"

"Then I think I'll just stay here and nap." He cut her off, slightly raising the arm covering his face to turn and smile at her. "Thanks, Luce."

Lucy gaped at him as he went back to having his nap. She honestly had no idea what was going on today, but she did know that something was, indeed happening. She just had no idea what.

"Whatever." She huffed, feigning indifference as she lay back down. "Just dont expect me to help you if your dumb ass falls out of the tree. And you better not tell anyone about this place."

After resuming her book from where she left off last time, she missed the fond smile that appeared on Natsus face. And it wouldnt be until much later, when they were both in their rooms getting ready for bed, that she would remember what Happy had said about him, and that she'd wasted a good opportunity for thanking him for not leaving her in the woods that night. Which meant she'd have to talk to him again.

Rolling over she buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**AN ~ Sorry if I've missed any grammatical errors, thanks for the love guys xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again :) yes I'm steadily progressing through chapters lol so a new one should be out every few days or so. Now b****efore you continue reading, I just wanted to clarify something about the story. Things will be different yes, but not everything.****. I'm liking the progression of this version personally tbh, and I'll be removing the original once I've reached close to the same point in the story. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this version aswell. Your love makes me happy :) okay, off you go **

**xX**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Rain was falling down in sheets, soaking everything it touched within seconds. The onslaught of droplets pounded on the roof, the sound roaring in her ears, and the loud clap of thunder that rumbled through the sky had the young girl trembling. I__t was past her bedtime, of that she was certain. Momma and Pappa **never** let her stay up this late, so she didnt understand why her mother was dressing her in her favourite clothes._

_"Where are we going Momma...?" _

_"Hush my love, let's just hurry and get you changed okay?" _

_Lucy frowned when she noticed her mother's shaking hands, and the tears shining in her eyes. Her small hand reached up to pat her mother's cheek._

_"Why do you look sad Mommy..?" _

_The tears fell after she asked that, worrying the girl but her mother brushed them away and smiled._

_"You're going to go on a little trip my love, would you like that?" _

_"Are you and Pappa coming too?" _

_"Not tonight my sweet. But we'll come to you very soon.." _

_The door to her bedroom opened and Lucy looked up to see her father, his expression stoic and emotionless._

_"Hes here." _

_"Okay." Her mother replied, quickly helping her into her shoes. "We're ready. Come along baby." _

_Lucy took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be hurried along, they rushed through the hall and down the long winding staircase where a very tall figure stood waiting patiently._

_"Layla, let me help you."_

_"You're helping me enough already."_

_Lucy suddenly found herself wrapped up in her mother's arms. She could hear the sobs she tried to hide and felt her own eyes well with tears._

_"Theres a place I know, you can all come, you'll be safe there, Layla listen to me!" _

_"Layla, let her go." _

_"Dont worry my princess, momma and pappa will see you very soon" _

_"Layla!" _

_"They cant know that I have a child! Please my friend! Take her and go! We'll be right behind you!" _

_"No mommy I dont wanna leave you!" _

_"Pappa loves you, Momma loves you, dont you forget that Sweetheart." _

_A loud explosion rocked the Heartfilia Estate and Lucy screamed._

Lucy jolted awake with a strangled gasp, and when she realized she was still in her room, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

That dream continued to haunt her even after all these years, and she could still remember every detail. From the smell of smoke, to the sound of her mother's voice screaming with rage and contempt.

She had wanted to stay with her parents to make sure they're okay. But the man who had picked her up, had fled at a speed that had her clinging to him for dear life, and before she knew it, they were miles away from her childhood home.

The stranger had brought her here to the Academy where she stayed for a few months until one day, her father appeared.

He didnt speak to her. He didnt hug her or tell her he missed her. He just stared at her for a long time in complete silence, until she asked after her mother.

"_Shes dead_."

And despite being so young, after hearing the way he said those two words, she realised something.

Her Pappa was different now..

They had left immediately and he had taken her to a house far away from civilization, where she was greeted by Mrs Spetto and the rest of the staff.

"_Your mother had sent us here days before.. we didnt know until... oh my dear I'm so sorry_.."

She had been happy to see them, but the sudden loss of her mother and the change in her father, had caused her to refrain from outwardly showing it. After all.. there was no reason to be happy.

The months that followed were a blur, but she could still remember the day when Mrs Spetto came to her room, and handed her a familiar looking glass case with the initials, _LH_ ~ engraved in the center.

_"I thought it strange when your mother asked me to hold onto them for her.. but I see now... she had wanted me to keep them safe in order to give to you..."_

It was the case that held her mothers golden keys, and when she took it from the old woman, she burst into tears and couldn't stop for what felt like days.

Her mother had taught her all about Celestial Magic. She helped her memorize all the names and incantations. She even called upon them to help instruct her, and on her fifth birthday, her mother had gifted her with a set of her very own keys.

The Twins, The Maiden, The Archer, The Bull, and The Scorpion.

And now she had her mothers set, but the knowledge didnt bring her any joy, because she couldn't summon them anyway. She had tried back at the Academy but nothing worked.

She couldn't bring the twins out to play, or Virgo to tuck her in, and the hole she felt inside continued to expand.

Mrs Spetto and the others tried to heal them but nothing helped. And as the years passed, they could only watch as she and her father continued to distance themselves from everyone.

Then one day, not long after her tenth birthday, he announced that Headmaster Makarov agreed for her to return to the Academy, and had then forbidden her from coming home until she graduated. His decision came as no surprise because she knew that it was hard for him to look at her. But she didnt hate him for it. No. She still loved her Pappa and if not having to see her every day gave him a small reprieve from his grief, then so be it.

So she packed her things that same day and left, and has been here ever since.

_("Hey... What's the matter..? Does something hurt?")_

The unexpected sound of Happys concerned voice made Lucy cry harder.

How long has it been since someone other than Makarov, genuinely cared enough to ask her something so simple?

_("Awe I'm sorry! Please dont cry!") _

She let out a watery laugh at hearing him panic, and lowered her hands to look for him.

"What're you doing in my room cat? And how'd you get in?"

_("I came through the window.")_

"We're in a 5 story building." She snorted, wiping her face with her sheet. "Of course you came through the window."

Happy tilted his head and mewled.

_("Right. You dont know... check this out!")_

And then in the blink of an eye, He was hovering in front of her, with _wings _that stretched out the same length of his body. She laughed, finding it all so typical and reached out to touch one of them.

"Why am I not surprised..?"

_("Do I look cool?") _

"You're the coolest magical cat with wings I have ever seen."

_("I'm the **only** magical cat with wings you've ever seen")_

Lucy chuckled as she lay back down on her side, and Happy followed, curling up against her.

"What are you doing here, Happy?" Lucy asked after a few moments of silence. "Wont Natsu be worried where you are..?"

_("Nah... Hes... asleep! Yea! Hey! Wanna go fishing? That's where I was going! But then I heard you crying so I came to check on you!")_

"Uh... No thanks."

_("Come on! It'll take your mind off whatevers making you sad! please?")_

Lucy sighed as her fingers scratched behind Happys ears. He had a point.. she supposed...

"Alright... just let me get dressed first..."

* * *

Earlier, Natsu and Happy had been heading to a pond a few miles east - in order to find the exceed some fresh fish. They had been jogging across the field when a heartbroken sob reached his ears, causing the pinkette to trip and land on his face. Happy seemed to have heard it to because when he sat up, the exceeds head was faced in the direction of the west building, where Natsu knew was where the Heads rooms were.

"Come on, little guy" He said as he stood up. "Let's go check on our girl."

So the two made their way over to Lucy's building, and after Happy located the right window, Natsu scaled the building and once he was crouched down on the ledge, he took a deep shuddering breath and briefly closed his eyes.

Hearing her muffled cries tore at his heart. He desperately wanted to climb inside, to wrap himself around her and to just comfort her. But of course, he knew he couldn't. So instead he glanced at Happy as his hands slowly lifted the window until it was high enough for the exceed to climb through, and smiled.

"You're up buddy." He whispered. "Make her feel better. I'll go on ahead."

Happy purred, nudged Natsus leg with his head, then slipped through the window.

He hadn't gone anywhere of course, choosing to sit on the ledge and listen for her cries to subside.

And once they had, he took one last glance back at the room then dropped down to the ground, and took off into the woods.

He needed to let off some steam. So he ran for what felt like hours until he came across a river. Not stopping to think, he dived in to catch a nice sized fish for his feline friend. It had taken him a good hour or two, to locate the perfect one and run back. He'd then caught a whiff of their scent in the air so he followed it and came across the two laying on the bank where he usually came to nap while Happy went fishing in the pond.

Happys head perked up at his arrival, his eyes landing immediately on the fish in his hand. He laughed lightly and smiled upon seeing Lucy's calm features as she snored lightly.

"Good job Happy." Natsu praised, petting the exceeds head as he crouched down in front of them. "Let's take her back now yea?"

Happy purred, offering his agreement, and carefully crawled out from beneath the blondes arm.

The sun would be rising any minute now, so he quickly scooped her up - blatantly ignoring the way his heart fluttered, and took her back to her room. Luckily enough for him, her window was big enough for him to carry her through. So he maneuvered his way in, and with Happys help, tucked her into bed.

"Stay with her, kay pal? I'll see you later."

Happy nodded, carried his fish over to the other side of the room and started eating.

"Pfft. Already got me carrying you to your bed, my cat likes you more than me, and we havnt even said hi to each other yet." He joked, reaching a hand down to brush her hair away from her face. "Guess it's about time I changed that huh...?"

He bent down to kiss the side of her head but at the last second, thought better of it and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm out buddy." He informed the cat quietly, moving towards the window. "Dont go anywhere else."

If he had looked back, he would have seen Lucys eyes slowly opening, and watching him curiously as he left the way he came.

"... Happy...?"

_("mhmmm?")_

"Never eat fish in my room again..."

* * *

"Um... anyone know what's going on over there?"

Gray shrugged and continued eating his lunch.

"Looks like he's talking with Lucy." Erza replied. "I see nothing wrong with that.."

"Its Lucy Heartfilia!" Lisanna hissed, slamming her cup down onto the table, garnering the attention of those close to their table. "How can you not see anything wrong with that? I mean, i thought he couldn't stand being too close to people?! So how is it, he can handle being that close to her and not us?! What makes her so special?!"

"Lower your voice or shut up about it." Gray snapped back, his eyes darting around them meaningfully. "They arent the only ones who can hear you, remember?!"

Lisannas mouth closed and she glanced around to see people looking her way curiously. Then her eyes landed on Natsu, who was leaning back in his chair with his head tilted back slightly, his eyes on her, and a frown on his face.

A deep flush of shame covered her face and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry... Natsu..." She said quietly, knowing he would hear her. "It wont happen again.."

Erza reached across the table and squeezed her friends hand.

"Eat up, lunch will finish soon."

* * *

"Afternoon, Lucy."

"Dragneel."

"Can I sit?"

"No."

"Thanks."

Natsu sat and Lucy sighed.

"I've a question."

"Ask someone else."

He grinned at her petulant response and leant back in his chair.

"But you're the Head Girl and Ms Mira said you're here to help us if we cant find a teacher. I cant find a teacher."

"Theres a whole table full right over there."

"Where?"

_("Luuuushiiii you said you'd be niiice") _

Lucy scoffed and flipped the page of her book. She said no such thing.

"Go away"

"Come on. Please? I've a really important question I need to ask you.."

At the sound of his desperate tone, she sighed in annoyance and lowered her book.

"And then you'll leave?"

"Probably not."

Lucy's eyes narrowed and Natsu laughed.

"I'm kidding. I'll go. Promise."

"Fine. What is it."

"I was just wondering... can you grab my arm so that I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

Lucy's jaw dropped as she stared at the serious look on his face, and she couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.

"You did not just say that."

"Feel my Tshirt, it's made of boyfriend material."

"Okay. I'm leaving." The blonde snorted as she gathered her things to leave. "Thanks for the laugh though."

"Wait!" Natsu called out with a wide grin on his face, choosing to remain seated at the table as she started walking away, gaining everyone's attention. "Can I follow you?! Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams!"

Lucy, with her cheeks glowing in embarrassment, ignored the snickers and turned around to flip him off.

"Never in a million years Dragneel."

Natsu smirked and resumed eating his lunch, paying no mind to the stares he was receiving.

Never in a million years she had said, which amused him greatly - because she was already his. She just didnt know it yet.

* * *

**AN ~ Thanks for the love guys xx see you next update xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hope everyone's good in the world :) **

**Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Tell that best friend of yours to quit with the damn pick up lines."

_("What's a pick up line...? How can you pick up a line..? Sounds silly...")_

Lucy facepalmed. She couldn't tell if the exceed was being serious or not.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "Just know that hes getting on my nerves."

Ever since that afternoon where he shouted out about 'following his dreams', he would randomly slip her notes no matter where she went, sometimes without her even noticing. One had even fallen out of her braid after she took it out - preparing for bed. And each had a different, cheesy pick up line she was sure he was getting from an equally cheesy book.

_"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?"_

_"On a scale of 1 to 10, you'd be a 9, and I'd be the 1 you need."_

_"Are you my appendix? Because I dont understand how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out."_

_"Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling" _

And there was the one that made her almost choke on her water.

_"If a fat man puts you in a bag, dont worry, I asked Santa to bring you to me for Christmas."_

Honestly. She really shouldn't even be reading them. Yet every time she'd spot a neatly folded piece of yellow paper, curiosity would always get the better of her.

"What's he playing at anyway?" She huffed at the cat as she scanned the row of titles on mythical creatures.

Afternoon classes had been canceled due to an emergency amongst the staff. So Lucy made a quick stop at her room to drop off her school books, then went straight to the library. She'd almost had a heart attack when Happys head popped out of her bag, but forgave him after he nuzzled her cheek to say sorry. He had then made himself comfortable in her oversized hoodie, using it as his own personal hammock.

"Is he trying to make a fool out of me or what?"

_("I cant talk to him remember? How should I know?") _

"I know you know things cat." Lucy quipped as she attempted to intimidate the little beast with a stern tone. "Talk or get out of my hood."

_("Hmm...")_

"And you still havnt told me what he is. Which brings me to my next question."

Happy had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask. What he didnt know was, if he could keep dodging her questions. The cynical blonde had become his second best friend, being able to have an actual conversation with her had boosted her standing with him very quickly - and he didnt like lying.

"Does he know what I am? Is that why hes trying to be friends all of a sudden?"

_("Um... I know he knows you're funny..?") _

"Not what I asked."

_("And... oh! He thinks you're like fish!") _

Lucy's eye twitched as she took all of her books to a private booth near the back of the Library.

"Excuse me?"

_("Yeah! Because I really really really like fish! So he must think of you like I think of fish!")_

"Drool in there and I'll end you." She warned with a roll of her eyes, making herself comfortable on the leather seat. "And I really dont think he thinks of me like... that. Hes upto something.. I can just tell.."

_("How come you think hes bad?") _Happy asked sadly. _("Natsu is the best person ever..!")_

"I dont know. I just hate being near him." Lucy sighed and reached up to scratch his head in apology. "My skin crawls when I see him. You know? Like... he really really disgusts me. My eyes can see that hes not... evil... but everything else screams at me that he is, that's hes a... bug... and I need to squash it... so it's really hard for me to be civil with him.. I'm sorry Happy. I know it's not what you want to hear."

_("You really hate him that much..? But hes not a bad person! You're just being mean Lucy!" _

"Maybe." The blonde sighed, wanting to move off the subject of her and Natsu. "Anyway, Happy... how old are you..? Where are your parents..? I could really do with some information about your origins.. you said that my magic is the same as yours so I figured that if i can find out more about you, itll help me get my abilities back."

_("Natsu says I'm 4 months old." )_

4 months? Well it wasn't shocking news considering his size and the child-like wonder that emanated from him.

_("My family live back at the village with all of Natsus family.. that's all I know though because I stayed with Natsu since I hatched and then came here so... You'll have to ask one of the others if you wanna know more..")_

"So.. you know nothing about how you came to be or how you have magic?" Lucy asked with a disappointed sigh. "Damn.."

_("Natsu knows everything... you should ask him.")_

"Yea.." She scoffed, opening a new book. "Me willingly approach that loser? No thanks."

_("Hes not the bad one here, you are! Hes been really nice to you lately and all you ever do is be mean!") _Happy cried out angrily as he moved to crawl out of her jumper, finally having enough of her bad attitude towards Natsu. _("This is why you dont have friends Lucy! and why you're always sad and lonely! So maybe instead of working on fixing your magic problem, you should get over yourself and work on fixing that stick that's shoved up your butt!") _

She didn't look his way as he scampered away from her. She didnt try to stop him either. Her entire being had frozen as his distraught voice filled her mind. And all she could do was stare blankly at the book on the table and wonder if maybe he was right.

* * *

5 days it's been since Happy has been to visit her. 5 days since he yelled at her and ran off, and though it made her cringe to admit, she missed him. She'd taken to heart what he said, and it made her feel so guilty. A feeling she was very unaccustomed to feeling. The little tomcat had managed to worm his way into her heart, and she wasnt ready to let him leave it just yet. He was, after all, one of four people that talked to her regularly. So she worked up the courage to ask Natsu about him, but she hadn't seen the pink haired boy lately either, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

On the morning of the 6th day, her goal was set, and so after locating her target in the Cafeteria, Lucy took a deep breath and approached them.

"Good Morning guys. Uh . Wendy? Would you mind sparing me a moment of your time?"

Gajeel, who was sitting next to his cousin, arched a brow at the blondes overly polite question, and almost rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell her to get lost, but he knew what she was to his cousin. So he didnt say what was truly on his mind and instead told her what he figured she was there for.

"Hes sick. Hasn't been able to get out of bed in days."

Lucy's eyes narrowed on the dark haired looking menace. She didnt miss the accusatory tone in his voice or the sharp look Wendy had given him.

What the hell was he implying with that snarky tone of his? She could just hear the; "_Thanks to you_" tacked onto the end of his comment. Like Natsus sickness was somehow her fault.

"His dorm is in the building behind the Library.." Wendy informed her, ignoring Gajeels snort. "On the 2nd floor, number 308. Here, you can borrow my key to get in. Just go right on in. He sleeps like the dead so he wont hear you if you knock."

Lucy blinked in surprise at the younger girls kind gesture and slowly took the key from her.

"Thank you... Wendy. I'll return it to you later.."

"Not a problem." Wendy smiled. "Good luck!"

As she walked towards Natsus building, she wondered what the hell she was doing, and why Wendy had wished her luck. Then before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door.

Did she really want to do this? Was apologising to Happy really so important to her that she needed to intrude in their space? She looked down at the key in her hand, and raised her other hand to trace the outline of her own keys hidden beneath her clothes.

"Yes..." She said to herself. "All friends are important... right..?"

Imagining their positive responses, she quickly unlocked the door and entered the room. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasnt something so... clean and ordinary. The room she stepped into was furnished the same as every other students.

The walls were painted a soft cream, Red velvet drapes framed the large bay windows, the carpet was soft and a light grey. A three seater was pushed up against the far wall, a desk beside it, and a hallway opened up on the opposite side that lead to the bedrooms.

From what she could see, this was a two bedroom suite, which made her curious. Why didnt he have to share a dorm with more than one person? Did it have something to do with him being different?

She walked towards the hallway and felt her pulse spike.

"Yep." She mumbled, stopping in front of another door that was left ajar. "Definitely his room.."

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths before timidly knocking against the wood and pushing it open more.

"Happy..?" She whispered, not wanting to waken the pinkette. "Happy its Lucy.. Can you come out..?"

She didnt receive a reply and frowned. He must be asleep too..

Her eyes glanced around the room, adjusting quickly to the darkness, and was pleasantly surprised at how clean his room was. Shed always thought he'd be a mess in every aspect of his life... guess she really did judge him too quickly..

Spotting the bed, she forced her shaking hands into fists and shoved them into her pockets. Seeing him like this, so unguarded, so vulnerable, made something within her stir, and a soft, alluring voice, entered her mind.

_How easy it would be... to make him bleed... _

Her eyes were trained on the slumbering pinkette as the voice continued whispering things for her to do that would end up with his head at her feet, and it was seriously starting to freak her out.

_("Lucy...? What... are you... doing in here...?")_

_Come on... it's so simple... he wont even see it coming..._

"Happy.." Her voice came out as a whimper as she struggled to compose herself and look away from him Natsu. "I cant..move.."

_("What d'you mean?")_ Happy lethargically moved away from Natsu and spread his wings to float his way over._ ("You okay?")_

Lucy snapped out of it as soon as Happys face appeared in front of her, blocking Natsu from her sight. And the relief that washed over her, caused the blonde to sink to her knees, with her heart pounding furiously in her ears.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she clutched at her keys. "That.. was freaky.."

_("What was freaky?")_ Happy queried as he landed in front of her. _("Did something happen just now?")_

Lucy opened her mouth to answer him but then thought.. maybe it would be better if she didnt mention that it felt like she'd been possessed by a demon who wanted to kill Natsu.

_'Yeah..'_ she inwardly murmured as she stared at Happys big blue eyes. _'Better not_...'

"Never mind that.." She replied quietly. "I just came to see if you're okay.. and to say sorry.. Wendy said Natsu was sick but she didnt say you were too. Are you alright?"

_("My life force is connected to Natsus." ) _Happy revealed. Glancing back at the bed before turning to face her again._ ("So I basically feel what he does, just not as strongly. Unless of course he dies. Then well. I'd die too.")_

"What?" Lucy quietly demanded. "Why?!"

_("Its just how the bond of our magic works.")_

Lucy frowned. She didnt like the sound of that one bit.

"So since hes sick, you feel bad too? Is that why you look so tired.?"

_("... I guess so..")_

"So what's wrong with him?" She asked, completely forgetting about her earlier episode. "Hes been absent from classes all week."

"Awe... did you miss me..? Lucy..?" Natsus voice sounded from the bed, shocking the two on the floor. "That's.. nice to hear.."

_("Natsus finally awake!") _Happy screamed ecstatically in her head. ("Yay!")

"How longs he been asleep?" She asked the exceed curiously as she watched him jump onto the bed.

_("About... um...it's been a few days..")_

Lucy slowly stood up, suddenly feeling very nervous and shy, which was sort of making her mad.

_**"...really need to get out of here..."**_

She didnt want to look at him, just in case she went into that weird trance again, so she cleared her throat and turned to leave.

"Bye, Happy."

"How do you know his name?"

Lucy's steps faltered and she almost tripped. Luckily she managed to steady herself.

"Pretty sure I've heard you call out to him before."

_("Uh-oh...")_

"Pretty sure I havnt." Natsu deadpanned as he pushed himself to sit up. "I heard you talking before... you can talk to him cant you...? That's why hes always with you, isnt it..? Because you can hear him..."

Realization dawned on the pinkette and his gaze drifted from the tense form of Lucy at his door, to Happy, who was sitting stiffly in front of him, his eyes large and staring back at him unblinkingly.

("Lucy tell him I didnt tell you anything about him please?!")

Lucy sighed, and slowly turned around to see the two staring at each other.

Thankfully she didnt hear that voice again and let out a breath of relief. She still felt the urge to injure him, but it was manageable.

"Yes." She replied truthfully. "I can hear him... And he wants you to know that he hasn't told me anything about you or your family."

Natsu slowly raised his eyes back to her.

"But hes told you some things. Right?"

"Yes."

"Such as?"

_("Lucy... it's okay... you can trust him...")_

Lucys eyes darted between the two sitting on the bed. She had only meant to come and apologize to Happy! Not have a deep and meaningful with Natsu! But she supposed that, if she wanted to remain friends with the telepathic feline, that she would have to come to terms that he and the pink haired teen came as a packaged deal. So with that in mind, she cleared her throat before answering.

"He said that..." _**"You're the greatest person he knows.." **_"You might have the information I'm looking for..."

"And what information is that?"

Natsu knew that his line of questioning was unfair. That he shouldn't try get her to reveal what she knows or what she wants to find out, when he himself has known things about _**her **_since the first day back at school. But he couldn't stop himself. He hadn't expected her to be so honest in the first place, he'd honestly just wanted to keep her near him longer.

He had fallen asleep after hearing her thoughts about him, and the ache he felt had kept him asleep ever since.

_'I probably shouldn't get her to talk anymore until I've told her about myself...' _He inwardly sighed as he watched her struggle to speak.

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly, feeling his stomach about to let loose a roar of hunger. "I'm starving..."

Lucy perked up, unknowingly taking the bait, and started backing towards the door.

"We should talk later then! So you know.. you can eat! Since it's been a few days and all and I've felt like I've intruded enough as it is!" _**"Ohmygod Lucy shut the hell up and run!" **_"So um.. see you later! Bye Happy!"

Natsu watched in amusement as she fled the room, then turned to Happy who was also watching her leave.

He never imagined that she'd be able to hear his exceed and converse with him. The knowledge made him slightly wary but he trusted Happy. He just hoped the little guy hadn't accidentally revealed anything damaging..

""I figured I should tell her about me first, before making her tell me about herself." Natsu explained to him. His stomach decided then to growl, and the ache made him remember something Lucy mentioned, and his eyes widened. "Did she say it's been days?!"

It was Happys turn then, to watch very much amused as his best friend fell out of bed, struggling to get up.

_("Those two are so weird..")_

* * *

**AN ~ Hello again :) just a brief explanation to solve any confusion. **

**Speech in bold italic , represents Lucy's thoughts that Natsu hears. So if you see the difference during talking, **"Like this" _**"changing to this" **_**All it means is that Natsu is listening to what she says out loud and internally. Hopefully it isnt too confusing lol**

**Thanks for the love :) stay cool everyone xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hugs all around Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

He knows that she's trying to avoid him, and he finds her attempts in doing so to be - dare he say it - _adorable._

Every time he would catch a glimpse of her braided blonde head, or smell a whiff of her scent, it would disappear just as quickly and her voice would always be screaming in his head as she hurried away from him.

_**"Ohnonononononoooo Retreat! Retreat!"**_

_**"Did he see me? He didnt see me right? Oh pleeeease dont see me.."**_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you Lucy! Its just Natsu Dragneel!"**_

_**"Why am I running away anyway? Who cares just go the other way!" **_

She never got very far of course, it was just fun to watch her try run away from him. Which he suspected had something to do with the creature that lurked beneath his skin. Something about the thrill of the chase maybe? Well, whatever it was called, it was bringing alot of amusement to his day.

"Boo!"

"Gah...!" _**"BASTARDASSHOLEJERKFACE!"**_ "Seriously?! How many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping out at me?!"

"At least once more, Miss Swan."

"Oh my God..." Lucy groaned, massaging her forehead to ease the headache he tended to give her. "... Never quote Pirates of the Caribbean to me ever again."

A couple of younger students that were passing by giggled and Natsu sent them a wink, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Just wanted to come say hi." He smirked, ruffling his hair to get rid of the leaves that had stuck to him when he leapt out of a bush. "And to see what you're upto."

Lucy huffed and stepped around him to continue on her way. It was Sunday, which meant lunch with the Headmaster at his small cottage that was situated on the western border of the Academy. Far enough to grant him privacy, but still close that he could keep an eye on all his students. He was like a father to her, and was currently the most important person in her life, as he had so willingly taken her in and cared for her when it was clear that her father couldn't cope without his wife. Sure, she still loved her father and she was excited to see him after graduation, but Makarov Dreyar was there for her when he was not. And she would always hold him in the highest regard because of it.

They made it tradition to have a meal together every second Sunday whether it be lunch or dinner, and would spend a few hours just talking and catching up over a game of cards or just doing school work. She adored the quality time she spent with Makarov, of whom she referred to as Gramps - and vowed to keep up with their tradition even after graduating.

_("You should've seen your face!") _Happys giggles made the blonde roll her eyes. _("You looked so funny!")_

Lucy wasnt surprised the exceed was hiding somewhere on Natsus person since he seemed to be tagging along with the pinkette alot lately. Not that she minded all that much. It definitely helped having him around to curb her bitchy tendencies.

"Shut it." She grumbled. "Damn cat."

Natsus grin widened and he fell into step beside her, raising his arms to link behind his head.

"So where are we off to?"

"_I'm_ going somewhere." She corrected. "You arent invited."

_("Rude!") _

"Rude."

Lucy snorted at their annoying habit of answering her at the same time. She was by no means an idiot, but sometimes it confused her - hearing two voices at the same time - one of them being in her head.

"I'm not being rude it's just the truth."

_("Cant we come please Lucy? I'll be good promise!")_

"Hey blondie."

Lucy jumped slightly and turned her head to see Laxus walking towards them, and gave him a bright smile that hadn't gone unnoticed by the two next to her.

She had met Laxus when her father sent her back to stay at the Academy. The young boy hadn't understood why she got to stay with his grandfather when he, himself, could not. So he would always make it a point to let her know that she was a burden. That she didnt belong with his grandfather, and that he only took her in because her father donated a lot of Jewel to the school in exchange.

But something changed during the summer of her second year there though, and all of his snide comments stopped. She had asked him why he wasnt being a bully, one day during one of their luncheons, and he had simply replied with; "Big brothers shouldn't be mean to their siblings."

Needless to say, Lucy had been shocked but pleasantly so, having always wished she had a brother or sister, so she took the title with a wide, bashful smile, and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

She suspected Makarov must've said something to him, or that white haired girl who was in his class - who later became the deputy principle - but she wasnt complaining. Having Laxus as a psuedo brother helped to make her not feel so alone in the world.

**_"Still as handsome as ever."_**

Natsu, not knowing the relationship that she shared with the blonde man, narrowed his eyes, a barely audible snarl on the tip of his tongue, and took a step closer to Lucy.

"You're just as blonde as I am." She snorted as she stepped closer to give him a hug. "Did you just get here?"

"Basically." He replied, raising a brow at Natsus frowning face. "Finally made a friend huh? Good for you. And its a _boy_ too."

_("Who's that Lucy?")_

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. She didnt want to outright deny them being friends since Laxus would most likely start teasing her about being in denial. So she moved out of Laxus light embrace and waved a hand dismissively.

"This is Natsu. Natsu, Laxus Dreyar. The headmasters grandson."

"There something you wanna say to me kid?" Laxus asked Natsu, his tone light and amused. "Or you just gonna stand there growling all day?"

Lucy, finally registering what that noise was, rolled her eyes again and without thinking, grabbed Natsus hand to tug him along.

"Save it. Let's just get to Gramps. Hes likely waiting and we're already late."

Natsu, being caught completely of guard by her sudden move, allowed himself to be dragged and silently followed. Her touch soothed the beast that wanted to pulverize the other guy, and lessened the pang of jealousy he had felt upon seeing her smile so warmly at someone other than him.

They were meant for him. Her smiles, her hugs, her _everything._ And he swore to himself to try harder. To make it a reality.

Once they arrived at the cottage, Makarov opened the door. He had a wide smile on his face, but the second he saw who his charge was still holding onto, it slipped slightly. His eyes darted between the two, a slight feeling of unease settling into his soul, but he quickly masked it and welcomed them with a pleasant laugh.

"Oh my! Can you see what I'm seeing?" He chortled, looking over at his grandson. "Lucy's brought a boy home!"

"Can it old man." Said girl huffed, ignoring the snickers she could hear from behind her and inside her head. "Are you going to let us in or what?"

She didn't wait for an answer and moved into the house, quickly letting go of Natsu once she realized she hadn't let him go yet.

_**"Mavis how embarrassing." **_

"What's for lunch?" She quickly asked to hide her embarrassment. "Smells good."

"Before we begin, I'd like Porlyusica to have a look at you." Makarov answered. "And we're having your favourite of course."

Lucy sighed, ignoring Natsus curious expression and Happys query of what the old man was talking about.

"Do I really have to?" She pouted, looking down at Makarov. "I feel fine..."

"Even so. Do this for an old, sickly man, hmm?"

Laxus snorted and gestured for Natsu to follow.

"Come on. Theyll take about 15 minutes. We can wait in the lounge."

"Thanks Laxus." Lucy smiled. She had no idea why she was being so... calm? Kind? In regards to Natsu. But she figured she'd just roll with it for now. After all, it's what shes been trying to do isnt it? Be kinder to him?

"Let's go child. Porlyusicas out back."

"Make yourself comfortable." Lucy said, sparing Natsu a glance. "We wont be long."

Natsu inclined his head, completely dumbfounded by the sudden shift in her attitude towards him, and watched as she left the room.

"You like her." It was made as a factual statement, one that had Natsu tense slightly and turning to look at the blonde man. "Why?"

Happy stilled his motions, curious to see how his friend would reply, and hoped that he didnt make a fool of himself. But before Natsu could answer, Laxus continued.

"Shes pretty hot right? Is that why you're following her around like a lost mutt? Hoping to get a piece of that?" He asked as he moved closer, his height towering over the pink haired teen as he stared the boy down. "Shes been through enough shit so the last thing she needs, is a little fuckwit trying to screw her over. You get what I'm saying kid?"

Natsu clenched his fists and matched Laxus unwavering glare with one of his own.

"Lucy means alot to me." He growled out, his blood seething with rage at the implication he was only interested in getting laid. "I would never hurt her!"

They stood there for what seemed like hours, simply glaring at each other, until Laxus lowered his head until he was at eye level with the pinkette.

"See that you dont." He warned, a dark promise lacing his tone. "Lucy is special. She deserves more than what this world has given her. So if you mess with her, I will fucking end you. Understand?"

_**"I hope Laxus isnt giving Natsu a hard time.. he can be such a troll... ugh.. why am I even caring?!"**_

"You dont have to tell me." Natsu sighed. All of his anger melting out of him at the sound of her voice. "I know.."

* * *

_"Tell me, Natsu. What are your intentions with Lucy.." _

_"I.. I'm bonded to her... sir.. you know my parents right..? Its like that.. Everything about her calls to me and I.. I want to be hers in any way that she'll let me..."_

_"I see... thank you my boy... we'll speak again soon.." _

Natsu had no idea why his talk with the Headmaster made him nervous. There was just something about the way he questioned him, like the man was hoping for a juvenile answer instead of the heart felt confession he had received. Makarov had pulled him aside when they were about to leave that evening to have a quick word, and it left him contemplative.

"So.. what'd Gramps talk to you about?"

A light blush formed on Natsus face at the question. He didnt really want her to know what the old man asked him, so he deflected.

"Why did you have to go see that porlyusica person?"

_**"To make sure my magics stable." **_

"Fair enough." She said aloud. "What about Laxus? He didnt pull that whole, overprotective act on you, did he?"

"He did but it's fine." He replied, trying not to sound put off by the mention of that name. "You seem pretty close with them... are you related?"

"No. We arent related." Lucy answered, glancing at him. "I've... been here since I was ten. They're my family in the ways that count."

The revelation made Natsu deflate with relief. He still didnt really like Laxus, but his reaction had him thinking. Does everyone else think the same thing? Does she?

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu wasnt an idiot. He could see why, if they did, they would think that. Lucy was no doubt a very gorgeous young woman. Despite her attitude, it was something you couldn't deny. So yea, he could see it. And considering what shes had to deal with concerning the boys at school, he didnt blame her if she did either.

It didnt sit well with him. The idea that she would put him in the same boat as all the others. He didnt like it one bit, and he needed to make sure she knew that he didnt belong there either.

"I want to be with you." He blurted out suddenly, causing them both to freeze in shock.

Lucy slowly turned around, her eyes wide with disbelief at what she'd just heard.

"... pardon...?"

"I.. want... to be with you.." He repeated slowly, his nerves making his voice tremble and his hands shake. "I like how smart you are and how you dont show off about it.. you're kind, even though you try to act like you arent.. theres just so much about you that I.. I really like you, Lucy. And I think that if you give me a chance, you'll grow to see me the way i see you.."

"I... what..?"

"You dont have to give me an answer right now just... think about it.. please?"

And before she could outright reject him like he knew she would, he bolted past her and ran straight to his room, leaving a very befuddled Lucy gaping at the spot hed just been.

"What.. just happened..?"

* * *

**_My Friend ~ _**

_There is a matter of great importance that we must discuss._

_I will fill you in on the matter upon your arrival._

_Please drop by as soon as you are able._

_Sincerely, MD_

* * *

She lay awake that night, unable to fall asleep as Natsus words replayed in her mind over and over again.

_"I want to be with you."_

_"I really like you."_

_"Give me a chance."_

And she really didnt know what to do with it. There was a part of her that was protesting violently. Telling her to forget what he'd said and tell him to stay the hell away from her. But then, the other voices would speak up. The curious tone that desperately wanted to know what he was hiding, saying that she wont be able to find out what he is if she rejected him. And the soft, feminine whisper that spoke of romance, of intimacy, of _love._

An image of him appeared in her mind and she wondered, could she see herself becoming close to someone like Natsu Dragneel?

Being a lover of the written word, she had read many tales on the journey one would take to falling in love, and would be lying if she said that she didnt care for it.

No. Lucy was a romantic at heart, and the thought that someone liked her for more than just her looks, made her stomach flutter

_**"Despite what's going on.. can I see myself falling in love with Natsu Dragneel if I gave it a chance?" **_She asked herself, picturing the intensity in his dark eyes and the boyish grin that would light up his face when he looked at her.

Could she..?

_**"Yes..." **_She answered her own question. Her lips forming a small smile as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. _**"I think that I can.."**_

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about earlier?"

"No."

"Why not old man?! How can I look out for her if I dont know what's going on?!"

"There is someone else I must speak to first." Makarov sighed, swirling his glass of whiskey. "I will only inform you if he permits it and no sooner. Dont ask me again."

"Its about the kid right? Hes obviously got it bad. I know about them, by the way. I overheard you talking about it with the kids dad. And I obviously know about Lucy. So what had you so worried?" Laxus pressed further, ignoring his grandfathers disapproving stare. "You looked like you wanted to separate them. What, are they not supposed to be together or something?"

A sad expression covered the mans face as he remembered Natsus confession, and the tell-tale signs that his charge was becoming fond of him.

"No.." He answered truthfully, another deep sigh escaping him. "No they are not.."

* * *

**AN ~ **Love is always appreciated :) thank you hope you enjoyed xX


	8. Chapter 8

**Away with ya ~**

**Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_"Why are you crying?" _

_The small girl didnt look up, instead, she wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to cry with her forehead pressed against her dirty knees. She heard the other person - a boy, she realised - sigh and sit down beside her. _

_"Come on... whatever it is, it cant be that bad.." The boy said softly, nudging her lightly with his shoulder. "Did you get in trouble..?" _

_She hiccuped and shook her head, still not looking his way._

_"Did you hurt yourself somewhere?"_

_Another shake of the head._

_"Are you lost?" _

_Again, she shook her head, but her sobs had died down so the boy took it as a win._

_"Hmm... so you didn't get hurt, or in trouble, and you arent lost.. so what else could it be...?" He continued thoughtfully. He stared up at the sky for a few moments before sighing and feigning a deep sadness. "Oh, I know now... you lost your unicorn, didnt you?" _

_"Silly." She choked out on a giggle, finally raising her head to look at him. "Unicorns arent real!"_

_"They arent?" He gasped, staring back at her watery brown eyes with his own widened ones. "Liar!" _

_"Am not!" She huffed, wiping furiously at her face. "I never tell tales! My.. my Mamm.. m-my m-mamma -" _

_A sudden thought occured to the young boy as the girl began to wail again. She sounded so sad, so deeply anguished that it reminded him of others he knew, who sobbed just as brokenly when they lost someone very precious to them. _

_And he knew. _

_"Not that long ago..." He said softly as he reached over to rub the girls back comfortingly. "Some of my cousins went missing.. my uncles and my dad have been looking for them ever since but.. they havnt had much luck.." _

_His story caught her attention and she once again settled somewhat as she listened._

_"We... we arent allowed to go anywhere without an adult you see, not until we're old enough but... my cousins and I were really curious and snuck out.. we ended up far from home and ran into someone very scary, he chased us and we ran as fast as we could.. it wasnt until we got back that we realised.. not all of us had made it back." _

_He didnt know why he was telling her all this, perhaps he just wanted her to understand that he knew how she felt._

_"We got in so much trouble and my aunties... they havnt stopped crying since.." _

_He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt the girls small hands wiping his tears away. She had moved to sit on her knees in front of him, covered his ears with her small hands, then leant closer to rest her forehead lightly against his._

_"Every time I was sad.. my.. my Mamma would... s-she would do this t-to me ..." She said quietly, hiccuping on a few words as she explained her actions to the shocked boy. "T-then she.. would say.. you're okay princess.. so.. everything else will be okay too.. okay?"_

_A warm smile appeared on the boys face. He mimicked her actions and closed his eyes, __chuckling under his breath. _

_"Do I have to be a princess?" _

_She pulled away from him, her cheeks a rosy red, and stared down at her hands._

_"Well..." she huffed slightly. "Boys cant be Princesses so of course not!"_

_He outright laughed at the expression on her face, making the girl flush deeper and give him the stink eye._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" She demanded._

_"Visiting with my old man. What's your name?"_

_"Lucy. Visiting who?" _

_"Whoever owns this place obviously. Business stuff dad said."_

_Lucy felt a pang in her chest at the word dad, and wiped at her eyes to stop from crying again._

_"Hey. No more tears." _

_"WHERE ARE YOU BOY WE'RE LEAVING!"_

_"You gotta be strong. Here, have this." _

_Lucy's eyes widened as he unwound the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around her quickly._

_"Its my lucky scarf so look after it okay? Itll bring you luck too. I'll be back for it one day." _

_"BOY!"_

_"B-but if its your lu-"_

_"Dont worry about it, I'll just get another one. Anyway i gotta go before the old man has a heart attack." He then placed a hand on top of her head and leant down to touch his forehead to hers. "Stay strong Princess, everything will be okay." _

_And then he was gone, and Lucy sighed sadly. _

_She hadn't even asked him his name..._

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she stared wide eyed at the ceiling as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. That dream had not been just a dream. It was a memory, and she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about it. But she had to be sure. So despite it being nearly 3am, she hurriedly dressed, grabbed all her keys and quickly made her way to Makarovs cottage.

When she had stayed with Makarov those first few months before her father arrived, she had hidden all of her prized possessions in a box under a loose floorboard in the bedroom Makarov had said was hers indefinitely. Like he knew she'd be there a long time.

She hadn't had time to get her precious box when her father came. She didnt even have time to say thank you or goodbye to the man who always went out of his way to make her smile. And so as the months passed, she had completely forgotten about it.

_**"Laxus is still here so I need to be super quiet." **_

Sneaking up to her room went without a hitch and she sighed in relief. Before she started at the Academy, Makarov had told her that she didnt have to stay in the dorms like the other students, that she could just remain in her own room and walk over for classes and meals. But Lucy hadn't liked that idea. She didnt want to be given special treatment because of her relationship with the Headmaster. So she had politely refused.

Her excitement to experience living with kids her own age hadn't lasted long and she so desperately wanted to return to her little home she shared with the little old man. But her pride was a bothersome thing, and it kept her from doing so.

Returning to this space always brought her comfort, she always felt safe.

Her heart began to thunder in her chest as she made her way to the corner of the room. Her fingers twitched, and she stared down at the light coloured rug covering her hiding spot.

_**"Come on, Lucy... Theres no time like the present" **_

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on her knees and went about extracting the thin box she had put there so many years ago.

_**"Oh Mavis.. Its... it was him..." **_

Her eyes unwillingly blurred once more as her trembling hands held the lid of her box. There, folded neatly on top of everything else, looking exactly as it had in her dream, and an exact replica of the one he was now wearing, was the scarf that had comforted her through many sleepless nights.

Setting aside the lid, she trailed her fingers along the scaly white scarf, marveling at how soft it was even after being hidden away for so long. She couldn't help but to let out a disbelieving laugh and picked it up.

_**"He must have forgotten too.. since he hasn't said anything.."**_

Thinking back on that day, had Lucy thinking about everything else that happened since then. She moved her attention from the scarf to the rest of the things in the box, and the tears that were threatening to fall, unleashed themselves without mercy.

Pulling everything close to her chest, she curled herself around them, buried her face in the fabric of what used to be her favourite dress as a child, and wept.

* * *

_"Put her into her bed whilst I put her things away." _

_"Yea I got it." _

_"Poor child.." _

_"Dont you think you should tell her?" _

_"Be quiet, Laxus."_

_"I'm just sayin, if you tell her the truth about -" _

_"I said enough! Now get out of here!" _

_"Tch. Whatever." _

_"... Damn brat never knows how to keep his mouth shut." _

Lucy waited until the sound of the door clicked shut before slowly opening her eyes.

**_"Gramps is hiding something from me..?"_**She inwardly sighed, pulling the covers up to hide beneath them.**_ "Maybe I can get Laxus to tell me.."_**

* * *

_"__Apples or oranges?" _

_"Watermelon."_

_"... That wasnt an option!" _

_"Dont care." _

_"Okay okay... Left or right?"_

_"Diagonal." _

_"Awe come on!" _

Lucy bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing and twirled her pen between her fingers a few times before replying. It was the second class of the day and Natsu - having sat beside her - started writing notes almost as soon as the lecture started. Lucy was not only slightly surprised that their teacher hadn't noticed yet, but that she was even replying in the first place.

Okay. That was an obvious lie.

After her self appointed four days off from school, she felt slightly better and a little less nervous of seeing Natsu again. She had spent the majority of her time locked up in her bedroom at the cottage, mulling over possibilities, weighing the pros and cons of every action, and meditating.

_"Dont cry about it, honestly. But fine. Left. Since I'm left handed." _

_"Wow really?"_

_"No. Idiot."_

_("You guys should really stop flirting and focus on class.") _

Lucy snorted and grabbed the paper again.

_"Your cats annoying me. Quit bringing him to class."_

_"But Happy makes me happy. Would you really deny me happiness?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So mean!"_

_"You'll get over it. Anyway - class is almost over. I have a meeting with the prefects before lunch, meet me after you've eaten? I want to talk to you about something."_

_"Sure. I want to talk to you about something too."_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson, and everyone began packing up their books.

"The class next to the Headmasters office is where we have our meetings." She told him aloud as she shouldered her bag. "I'll see you during lunch then."

Natsu watched as she scurried away and shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

"So... you and Lucy seem to be hanging out alot lately.. " A slightly annoyed voice said from behind him. "I mean, at least you have a friend to hang out with right?"

"Morning, 'sanna."

"Oh my God guys!" She gasped, turning to the others. "He remembers my name!"

"Okay. Ha ha." Natsu grumbled, turning to face his irate friend. "I told you it's nothing personal and you said that you understand so what's the issue?"

"Guys, we should get going to our next class." Gray spoke up from the door. "Maybe leave the love spats for later yeah?"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes, huffed, and stormed out without saying another word.

"I can tell you're pretty into that Heartfilia chick."

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, not bothering to hide his own annoyance. "What's it to you?"

"Hey, no judgement from me man." The raven haired teen quickly assured, raising his hands. "Just a friendly observation."

Natsu sighed and followed the other boy out.

"She's special to me." He confessed as they made their way down the hall. "Everyones got it wrong about her. I really like her."

"Yeah well shes gotta be special to be able to put up with you." Gray teased with a grin, and laughed as he sidestepped Natsus punch. "And I kinda figured. Just so long as you dont do any of that romance crap in front of me, I'm cool with it."

Natsu grinned, linking his arms behind his head. If he were being completely honest, he missed hanging out with the others. Wendy had once again told him to nurture his friendships before he lost them. He really needed to get on top of that. But Lucy would always come first. So until he could proudly claim her as his, then the others would just have to take the backseat.

There was something different about the blonde after she recovered from whatever illness had taken hold of her. She seemed calmer, and he hoped it was a good sign. Her thoughts that night he told her he liked her, had made him so happy. But then he heard her thinking about someone else and hadn't attended class the next day, or the day after that. And his joy dwindled.

Friday morning at breakfast she was there and when their eyes met across the room, she gave him a small wave and a slight curl of her lip, and he was back on cloud nine.

"No promises."

* * *

"Arent you joining us for lunch?"

"No... you guys go ahead.."

"Alright, dont forget to eat before lunch ends!"

"Yea I know."

"See you later."

"Yep. See ya!"

She knew that if she were to be caught doing what she planned, that her friends wouldnt be very impressed with her. Especially him. But she had overhead Lucy telling Natsu where to meet her, and she wanted to know why.

Why did she want to see him?

Why was he hanging out with her in the first place and not them? He had told them yes, but she didnt understand why Lucy was exempt.

Was she planning on asking him to go steady with her? Didnt she hate him?

Was he going to tell her his secret?

She sincerely hoped not because she didnt trust the blonde as far as she could throw her.

What if she rejected him because of it? What if she told everyone?

A dark look crossed her features as she hurried down the halls.

She'd be damned if she let anyone hurt him, least of all _her._

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in the room, biting on her lip anxiously as she waited for the pink haired boy to show up. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. It felt wrong, wanting to be close to him, but at the same time it felt so very right.

She needed to explore the strange feelings that were fluttering inside her whenever she thought of him, whenever he was near her. Yes, the negative emotions were still there, but she found that if she focused on the good ones, on the ones that made her stomach do cartwheels, and her heart to beat just a little bit faster in excitement, then she could drown those ill feelings out.

"Hey."

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and spun around to see the boy she was thinking about, enter the room with a lazy smile on his face.

An image of a small boy trying to comfort her popped into her head, and she smiled. He really hadn't changed much.

"Hey." She said abit too softly for her liking so she cleared her throat and glanced away from him. Her damn nerves were all over the place. "I'm uh.. glad you came.."

Natsu stopped a few feet away from her and let his bag drop onto the desk.

"Before you say anything. Theres something I want to tell you first.. No. Something I need to tell you."

He had thought about it the whole morning after their class together, and decided that he needed to tell her first. It could very well lessen his chances but, he didn't want to keep it to himself anymore. He had to tell her the truth.

"I'm cursed." He blurted out, then internally facepalmed at his abruptness. "I mean.. well... my entire family is."

Of all the things she had expected his secret to be, it wasnt that, and she wondered what it was that made him tell her.

She blinked owlishly at him, shock clear on her face.

"You're... cursed?"

"Its a really long story, but... yeah.." He took a deep breath and shifted nervously on his feet before continuing. "The gist is, when we reach a certain age our curse activates and we.. well.. um.. see.. originally there was only one way we could survive to our next birthday, but my ancestor, the father to all of us, was gifted with a creature made from pure magic that could be used as a stand in if he couldn't find what he needed in time.. it wouldnt be as long as we normally would have lived, but we'd definitely make it past the year at least.."

"Happy..." Lucy breathed out. "Hes the creature isnt he..? And that's why hes.. why hes here? And why he said his magic is linked to yours.. You've reached the age.. havnt you..?"

Feeling a little less nervous due to the fact that she didnt freak out, he inclined his head.

"Basically. Yeah."

"But I dont understand..."

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because.. if we were to find what we needed.. which.. I have.. then the bond with our exceed will fade within the first six months of realization, and we'll both die."

"What?!" Lucy yelled, standing up straighter. "That doesnt make any sense! I thought-"

"Its the dark magic." Natsu continued, his tone calm as he watched the blondes face contort into indignant fury. He didnt really understand why she was so mad but.. it gave him hope. "Its really powerful stuff, and if the exceed isnt strong enough to counter it.. Happys still a baby, the darkness would wash out his light in an instant. Hes not ready yet."

"You said that you found what you needed though right? So what is it?" She demanded, grabbing her bag. "I'll help -"

"Its you."

Lucy froze, and she slowly turned to face him. Those two simple words made her feel like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Excuse me...?"

Natsu took a step closer to her, and reached out a hand to twirl the end of her braid around his fingers.

"Soul mates." He stated just loud enough for her to hear. "The curse was too strong to be broken completely you see, so he was given a loophole. If he could find one specific person who loved him truly despite his curse, then they'd both live long, happy lives."

"Like beauty and the beast?" She asked incredulously, ignoring the burst of butterflies that filled her when he came closer. "You cant be serious."

"It is what it is." He shrugged, smiling down at her. "Cept of course theres no rose, and I'll die young and sexy instead of living as a beast forever _until_ I die."

"And I -"_**"woah conceited much?"**_"I'm -"

""You're it for me." Natsu cut in as he traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. His dark eyes boring into her wide brown ones. "Its quiet when I'm around you.. everything about you soothes me, and I.. I'm pretty sure that I've fallen in love with you, Lucy."

Somehow, he wasnt surprised when she fainted.

* * *

**AN ~ All the love is appreciated :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im ****really glad you guys are enjoying this :) thanks so much for the continued support. Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

After Lucy had quite humorously fainted, Natsu picked her up like he had the night he found her in the woods, and lowered her gently onto a row of desks. He then took off his scarf, folded it, and raised her head to slip it beneath her as a makeshift pillow.

"Who knew she was so prone to fainting." He mused as he took a seat to wait patiently for her to wake up again. "Shes such a girl."

Happy, of whom had been sleeping in Natsus hood, crawled his way out, jumped over to where Lucy lay, and purred as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"What do you think pal?" He asked his exceed, reaching over to scratch behind his ears. "Should we skip the rest of the day and talk to our girl?"

Happy mewled, nodding his head slightly and started licking Lucy's face.

Her reaction was immediate, and a small groan passed through her slightly parted lips as she stirred. The sound had Natsu blushing to the roots of his hair, so he closed his eyes and quickly thought of random things to keep his mind occupied on anything other then wanting to hear her make that noise again.

_'Graygraygraygraygray LAXUS! Ugh! That bastard!'_

"I fainted again..?" Lucy half whined as she slowly came to her senses. "Mavis.. I really need to stop embarrassing myself.."

Natsu reopened his eyes to find her looking at him quizzically, and grinned.

"I dont really mind." He teased. "Just try not to do it when I'm not around okay? you might not get so lucky and end up with your beautiful face smushed into the floor."

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed herself up - blatantly ignoring the pleasant feeling she got when he called her face _beautiful,_ and swung her legs around to hang off the side of the desk.

"You're a real gentleman, Dragneel." She snorted. "What ever would I do without you?"

"Probably end up married to some loser who thinks it's cool to pee sitting down."

"Because being able to take a leak standing is so cool right?"

Natsus grin stretched even wider. He was going to respond but Happy, the little attention hog, padded his way over to climb on Lucy's lap, and nudged her hand with his head. Natsu watched as Lucy's expression sobered at the sight of him, and frowned slightly when she lifted him up and kissed the top of his head.

Was it crazy to be jealous of a cat?

_'maybe not crazy.'_ He thought with a resigned sigh._ 'But definitely pathetic.'_

"Hey cat.." She greeted softly, blinking back the sudden need to cry at the thought of him passing away soon. Mavis, she really needed to sort herself out. She was being such a cry baby lately. "Why didnt you tell me..?"

_("It wasnt my place to say...")_ Came Happys equally gentle reply._ ("Are you alright...?")_

"Yeah.." She replied with a small smile. "I'm alright.."

_("Natsu wants to skip the rest of the day to explain everything to you properly.. I think you should..")_

Lucy sighed. She had only really intended on giving him his scarf back, and telling him that she was willing to try be friends and see where it went to from there. But now after hearing what Natsu had to say.. well. It was clear that they had a lot to talk about now.

"I cant skip classes today since I was off for the majority of the week." She said as she handed Happy back to Natsu. "But.. we can meet up later and talk more if you like. Jellals hardly ever in the Heads common room so we can have dinner in there and talk then."

"Lucy." Natsu called, reaching out to stop her from leaving when she slid off the desk. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Her mood had shifted from playfully sarcastic to reserved and distant, and it made him uneasy.

"Yeah I just.. What you said just seems.. a bit sudden. Dont you think? So how can you just.. say that?" She replied, yanking her arm out of his grasp, as an unnecessary burst of indignation built up inside her. "You love me? You dont even know me!" She quickly grabbed her folders she had left on one of the desks, and hurried out the door, feeling the need to escape his ever watchful gaze.

Love. How ridiculous.

How could he claim to feel so deeply for her when she openly despised him over the past how many years? How could he confess something so certain, so final, when all shes ever done is treat him the same way everyone else treats her?

So yes. She thinks his so called love for her is silly, unbelievable.

But then she remembered what else he had said, about needing her to survive, and the realization made her pause.

_**"So that's it..? Thats why? He only cares because he doesnt want to die... he doesnt actually care about me.. it's his curse that's making him act the way he his.."**_

The thought that he was only interested because he needed her to live, made her heart clench painfully, and the disappointment that engulfed her entire being surprised her.

Had she really hoped he was genuine? That maybe there was someone who truly wished to be close to her in that regard?

_**"Enough of that. It shouldn't surprise you. Let's just... go eat.."**_

She hadn't made it ten steps down the hall when one of Natsus friends appeared in front of her, a serious expression on her face.

_**"Just what I need."**_

"Can we have a word?"

Not liking the biting tone, Lucy scoffed and stepped around her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I decided not to care." She called back, ignoring Lisannas mutter of _"Bitch"_ under her breath, and hoped she took the hint and left her alone. Unfortunately for her, Miss Miras little sister, Lisanna - if she recalled correctly - seemed determined and ran ahead of her to block her off. Sighing in annoyance she stopped, figuring she should just get - whatever this was - over with.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about?"

"Natsu." Was her immediate response, causing Lucy to groan.

"Mavis." Lucy sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "You cant be serious..."

"What're you trying to pull huh? I heard everything you know? I wont let you hurt him!"

"Eavesdropping? Miss Strauss?" Lucy drawled. "How very classy of you."

"I really dont care what you think of me." Lisanna spat. "But I do care about Natsu, and I wont have someone like you, putting him in danger!"

"Someone like me, huh..?" Lucy leant slightly to the right, applying most of the pressure of her body weight on her leg, and crossed her arms over her chest. "And pre-tell, what is '_someone like me'_ \- supposed to be like?"

"Needy. Desperate for attention." Lisanna quipped as she glared. "I know all about you. My sister told me all the stories. How you beg for friends, how you kiss the ass of all the Professors because they're the only ones willing to give you the time of day." She laughed, her tone mocking with the intention of making her shatter. "How you cling to the Headmaster because even your own parents dont want you. Now this? Life sure does suck for you doesnt it? You know, earlier I was worried? I wondered why Natsu was hanging around you, but after hearing what he said to you? it all makes perfect sense. You're just a means to an end. Plain and simple."

Lucy supposed she had asked for it. It was her own fault for humoring Lisanna when she already knew what the answer would be. But still. Her words stung, and she hadn't expected someone to overhear, and throw her idiocy in her face. They hit so close to home because it was all partially true wasnt it? She had spent most of her childhood without friends her own age, so when the opportunity arose, she tried her best to fit in, only to be scoffed at and teased at every turn. She definitely didnt kiss the ass of her teachers, but it was certainly true that their acknowledgment, approval and praise made her feel accomplished, and like she wasnt invisible. And yes, she did cling to the Headmaster, because if his affection for her vanished, then what did she have?

As for Natsu... well... she'd already figured as much hadn't she? But upon further reflection, she didnt blame him... it wasnt his fault that he was cursed and ended up with needing her to survive.

"How does it feel..?" Lisanna asked in a deceitfully sympathetic tone. "To know that nobody wants you..? That nobody cares?"

_**"Like my heart is trying to claw it's way out of my chest.. Like I'm destined to be alone, uncared for and unloved by everyone around me." **_ Lucy thought miserably. But she wouldnt let her inner turmoil show, she wouldnt give Lisanna - or anyone else for that matter - the satisfaction of seeing how their cruel, honest words affected her. She wouldnt let them see her crumble. So she swallowed her insecurities and straightened her posture, preparing to leave. But before she could even take two steps she stopped because something didnt feel right. The air surrounding them felt hot, thick and heavy, like the waves of heat coming from a house fire.

And then she felt it.

Her body reacted the way it always did when _he_ was near her, and she felt an overwhelming surge of magic energy pulsate in the air behind her. Throbbing and wild, thrumming with barely suppressed rage that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Before she could turn to address his sudden appearance, and question what his problem was, a light weight fell around her shoulders and her vision was momentarily obscured by a very familiar piece of fabric. Both girls had frozen, and Lucy, despite knowing that his attentions were due to him needing her, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of glee when she noticed the horrified look on Lisannas face.

"Go on ahead, Lucy. I know you havnt had lunch yet." Natsus voice sounded right next to her ear. His tone was an octave lower. Dark and dangerous, making Lucy shiver - and once he had finished wrapping his beloved scarf around her neck, he placed a kiss to the side of her temple and gently nudged her forward. "Ill talk to you later. But right now, Lisanna and I need to have a little chat."

Lucy obliged, her face burning red, and walked. But her steps faltered a couple feet past Lisanna, having noticed the paling of her face, and she inwardly sighed.

_**"What am I doing? Honestly something must be wrong with me.."**_

She glanced back, and when Natsus furious eyes locked on hers, she gave him a small smile and inclined her head slightly in Lisannas direction.

"Dont be too hard on her."

Her comment made Natsus eyes soften somewhat, and Lisannas head to snap back and stare at her with equal parts loathing and shock. Lucy knew that her request would be taken the wrong way, from Lisannas point of view anyway. But she didnt dwell on it, and continued on her way, leaving the two tense teens behind her.

"Let me make something very clear." Natsu growled as soon as Lucy rounded the corner. He took a menacing step forward, uncaring of the fact that this was Lisanna, one of his best friends. Because after hearing everything that was said between the two girls and even Lucy's private thoughts, his blood boiled and he could literally taste the flames on his tongue as his anger grew. "Dont you ever say shit like that to her again. You say you know about her but you know nothing, and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone get away with treating her like that. Even you. Y'hear me?"

Lisanna stood her ground, refusing to back down despite the tears welling up in her eyes and the sudden need she felt to whimper and obey. She allowed her indignation to boost her courage and raised her hand to slap him, only for it to be caught an inch away from his face. She pulled her arm back and screamed.

"Its true that you're only being nice because you need her! So what'd I say that was so wrong huh?! Tell me!"

There was a beat of silence, wherein Natsu studied Lisanna carefully, and slightly eased up on his aggression.

"You, along with everyone else, are wrong about her." He said in a tone that had Lisanna stare at him in disbelief. Though his eyes remained hardened, his voice became so gentle, as though he were in awe of her, and she couldn't deny seeing the fondness shining in his eyes, intermingled with his anger. "There is so much more to her then any of you, any of _us,_ have ever bothered getting to know. But that changed for me and I see her. The real Lucy. The one that she hides under all of that sarcasm and sass. She is kind, generous, and funny. She never treats anyone badly unless shes provoked, she helps people even though she knows what people think of her, not because shes _desperate for attention_ -"

Lisanna winced slightly and lowered her head.

" - But because she genuinely enjoys helping others succeed. She cries when she thinks about someone she cares for being in pain, and even when someone so obviously hates her, she empathizes with them because thats the kind of person she is."

"Yeah okay! You can stop now!" Lisanna cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. "I get it!"

"Really? Because I dont think you do." Natsu said, narrowing his eyes once more. He knew what he was about to say was a low blow, but he needed to make a point, and he'd finally had enough of all the trash talk. He needed them to like each other. "Now tell me, how did you feel when your parents died?"

Her reaction was as he expected, and Lisanna stared up at him in shock.

"You know I was too young to remember them.." She answered as the tears in her eyes finally fell. "How could you?! You know how I feel about that!"

"And finding out about how hard it was for your sister after they died, how she had to flee her hometown with the two of you, just to escape all the rumors that were being spread around about her being a demon, didnt that knowledge crush you?" He continued. "I remember you crying, telling me that you wished you'd been old enough to know, how you wished you could have protected her from simple minded idiots and shielded her from the heartache she went through."

"Jerk." Lisanna cried. "What does my history have anything to do with this?!"

"Believe it or not, but Mira and Lucy have a lot in common. The only difference is that Mira got her second chance. And that's all im gonna say about that. But you.. considering you know and have seen the damage stuff like that can do to someone, I'm honestly shocked that you would use information like that against someone else. How does it feel to know nobody wants you? That nobody cares? That's what you asked her wasnt it? How do you think that makes her feel? Or did you forget how deep Miras scars ran when she confessed to you about having gone through the same thing?"

"Stop it!" Lisanna covered her ears and shook her head desperately as guilt began to worm its way into her heart. Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks, a sight that Natsu hated seeing, hated being the one responsible for doing this to her, but he felt it was a necessary evil. "That's enough! How was I supposed to know?!"

"Human decency. You shouldn't ever judge someone without getting to really know them yourself and I thought you learnt that lesson. As for me only being nice to Lucy to get around dying, you couldn't be more further from the truth even if you tried."

And with that he left, his jaw set and his fists trembling from the effort it took to control his temper. He heard her sink to her knees as she cried, but he didnt turn back to comfort her. She needed to understand where he was coming from. He just hoped that the risk he took paid off, and that he didnt end up losing one of his closest friends because of it.

Now all he had to worry about was convincing Lucy that everything she was thinking wasnt true without revealing that he could hear everything she thought about if he wanted.

"What do you think I should do Happy?" He didnt receive an answer of course, and sighed. "By the way, have I mentioned how unfair it is that she can hear you and I cant? Maybe I should ask my old man about it."

Happy lay his paw on the back of Natsus neck as a sign that he agreed.

"Maybe he can help me out with this whole Lucy thing too.."

* * *

Like a coward, Lucy had hunted down Wendy, asked her to relay a message to her brother for her, telling him that something came up and that their talk would have to wait, and had once again locked herself up in her room. She had said that she couldn't miss another class that week but at that moment she needed to be alone. Upon arriving at the cottage, she grabbed the wireless phone and ran up to her room to call her father. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to know that he missed her..

The phone rang once, twice, and on the third, it was finally answered. Lucy was beyond thrilled. This was the first time in years he'd ever answered her call, and though that did sadden her, she understood. He was still grieving. He still needed time. The smile on her face faltered however, when a soft, sultry voice answered instead.

"Hello?"

Lucy blinked a couple of times, checked to see if she had dialled the right number, then blinked again.

"Who is this and why are you answering my father's phone?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end before light giggles met her ears, making Lucy frown.

"Ohhh! I didnt know that Jude has a daughter! That silly goose never mentioned you!" The woman clucked her tongue playfully before dissolving into more giggles. "What's your name darling? My name is Louisa."

_Dont tell her!_

"Can you put my father on please?" Lucy asked. Her throat suddenly felt like it was closing up and a heavy feeling nestled itself in her gut. Her father hadn't mentioned her? And why did she feel so uneasy talking to this woman? She hoped she was just a new secretary or something, and not.. a lover. "And my name is Lucy."

"Lucy.." The woman purred. "Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful young lady I'm sure. And you seem very well-mannered! I wonder why he never told me about you.. naughty man. And are you somewhere far lovely girl?"

_Lie!_

"I'm at school." Lucy replied as she rubbed her forehead. "but I'd really like to talk - "

"School? Oh how precious! So you're still just a baby!"

_Stopstopstopstopstop!_

"I'm 17." Lucy said, rolling her eyes at the gushing Louisa was currently doing. "But please ma'am it's really important so if you could just give the phone to my fa -"

"I see... But oh, I'm sorry dear, hes in his office at the moment. Hes rather busy, and I'm sure you know how he doesnt like to be disturbed when hes busy."

Lucy sighed heavily.

Yeah. Of course she knew.

"Might I know what school you're attending dearest angel?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but the voices in her head began to screech so loudly that she almost dropped the phone.

**_NO!_**

"I.. doubt you've heard of it.."

_**YOU MUST NOT TELL HER!**_

"Try me."

_**HANG UP!**_

Lucy winced as the myriad of tones continued to scream at her. She had no idea what was wrong with her these days.

"I really need to get back to class. Bye."

"Wai -"

_'There.' _She inwardly grumbled. _'Happy now?'_

_'Best not reveal anything else about yourself. Silly girl.'_

_'Be more cautious.'_

_'Someone killed your mother and might be after you too, you cant trust anyone!'_

_'She did seem overly curious..'_

Lucy placed the phone down on the side table and after removing Natsus scarf to hang over her lampshade, she closed her curtains, kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. She knew that she was going through one of her depression phases, and she knew that Makarov, Laxus, and even Porlyusica had told her to go to them whenever she felt that way. But she couldn't bring herself to move. She just wanted to cry. To let all of her sadness out in the privacy of her bedroom. So she did just that, up until the sun set and her eyes were all red and puffy.

As she was nodding off to sleep, her brain hazy and delirious from exhaustion, she thought she had seen Natsu and Happy slip into her room via the window. But after a few moments of no noise or movement, she allowed her mind to finally drift away, inwardly damming herself for being a hopeless fool.

* * *

**AN ~ **what is a scene from FT that you try to get away with replaying at least a couple more times before you get yelled at to stop playing with it and have the remote action stolen from your very fingertips? One of mine is during the battle on tenrou against Hades, when they all give Natsu a boost forward. I just think that they're so cool, being all in sync and knowing what the plan is without even talking about it. Gives me fuzzies lol

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And as always, all the love is appreciated :)

Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait guys just been super busy. Special shoutout to amazing Beta, Savwafair. Id be lost without you! x**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter xx**

* * *

Chapter Ten.

* * *

"_**Too hot..."**_

That was the first thing that came to Lucy's mind as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding and, though her eyes were still closed, she could feel how puffy they were from all the crying the night before.

"_**That's what happens when you let everything get the better of you Lucy," **_she chastised herself with a deep sigh. "_**And then you just had to go and be a big hypocrite didn't you...?" **_

She had stuck around to hear what Natsu was going to say to Lisanna. "_Two can play at that game," _she had thought. Once it was clear that their conversation was over, she fled as fast as her legs would carry her and allowed guilt and confusion to fuel her motivation to not get caught.

Guilt for hearing something so personal about Mira, the woman Laxus had been crushing on since they were kids. Confusion over Natsu's last comment.

"_You couldn't be further from the truth." _

That's what Natsu had said to Lisanna. But what did that mean? Did he just say it in the heat of the moment? Did he develop feelings for her before his curse activated?

"_**I guess I could always ask him what he meant instead of worrying myself over it…" **_

The blonde opened her eyes and the heat, the feeling of her movements being restricted, and the sound of breathing that she hadn't even noticed finally registered in her brain.

Laying on his stomach atop the covers, with his head facing in her direction, his arm bent between them so his hand covered her own that was peeking out of the blanket, slept the very person she was slowly and begrudgingly becoming fond of.

"_**Natsu…?" **_Lucy thought in confusion, face darkening multiple shades of red. "_**What's he doing here?" **_

Then she remembered thinking she saw him before falling asleep. She recalled that strange feeling she got not long after dozing off of someone wiping away the tear stains on her face and whispering words of comfort in her ear. She had thought she was imagining things, like she usually did, but he was here and, Lucy realised with slight surprise, she didn't mind. She felt comforted by his presence, safe and cared for.

_Loved. _

"_**Oh Mavis... what am I getting myself into?" **_the young woman inwardly mused as she studied Natsu's relaxed features. She wasn't blind to how handsome he was. In fact, she secretly found his boyish charm, his infectious smile, and his friendly countenance endearing despite her initial misgivings. There had even been a point in her life where she had developed a crush on the boy. She used to watch him and his friends from a distance, wishing she could be their friend so that she could also be _his _friend as well. But every time she tried to approach them, she would always feel intimidated and leave.

Then, one day, she finally mustered up the courage to attempt making friends during the middle of their first year. Lucy had neared the group enough to hear what they were talking about, and the subject made her courage instantly dissipate.

"_I heard that Heartfilia girl tried to hook up with someone again."_

"_Who?"_

"_That Heartfilia girl! Honestly, Natsu, pay attention! You know, the blonde girl who always sits in the front during class? Lucy?"_

"_The name isn't ringing any bells.."_

"_She's in like, all of our classes, dumdum. Anyway, I heard she tried to hook up with someone again. Like, we're not even old enough to do that type of stuff!"_

"_Oh! You mean the weirdo Luigi, right?" _

Tears had stung her eyes and she ran back to the Academy.

Her crush didn't even know her name and he thought she was weird? She felt sad, angry, _embarrassed, _and swore to never think of him as different again. So, Lucy buried her affection beneath the ire she could feel towards him and allowed it to grow until all she felt was scorn. It had worked so well until recently, until his actions unearthed those long forgotten feelings of admiration- and she didn't really know how to handle it.

_("Are you feeling better now, Lucy?")_

Lucy startled slightly and quickly snatched her hand back from beneath Natsu's, feeling a little flustered at being seen in such a position, even if it was just Happy. She turned around to face the cat who was curled up on the pillow behind her and began to lightly stroke his back.

"I'm sorry. You must've been worried huh?"

_("Yeah... After Wendy gave Natsu your message, we came to find you... Please don't be mad! We sat outside for ages and he was going to leave but... You just sounded really sad.")_

Lucy smiled softly, and pulled Happy closer to nuzzle her nose against his.

"You've no idea how much I appreciate you guys just being here," she confessed quietly. "I mean, I know that I'm not really close to Natsu like you are but still. Thank you for caring Happy."

_("That's what friends are for, right?") _Happy purred. _("I'm just glad that you and Natsu are getting along!") _

A knock sounded at the door and Lucy was so thankful that she had locked it because if Laxus found out that she had a boy in her bed, the reaction would not be pretty.

"Lucy? Will you come down and see me, please? There's something I'd like you to do for me."

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Lucy answered and winced at how high pitched her voice came out.

"_**Way to go Lucy," **_she inwardly facepalmed. "_**That didn't sound suspicious at all."**_

"I'll be right there!"

"Thank you, my dear."

_("You should've seen your face!") _Happy laughed causing Lucy to shoot him a glare. _("Your face went super pink!")_

"Shut it, cat." Lucy huffed. She turned her head to wake up Natsu but the words died on her tip of her tongue because his eyes were open and he was staring back at her with a lazy smile on his face. "Um..."

"Good morning."

"_**Holy crap, he sounds sexy when he's just waking up!" **_she squealed. "_**Oh my gods I didn't just think that! Look away!" **_

The smile on Natsu's face widened into a cocky grin after hearing that and he intended to tease her but something caught his attention, something that Happy must've felt too because the exceed sat up straight and turned his head towards the window.

"That's our cue to leave," Natsu announced as he quickly rolled off Lucy's bed. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Lucy wasn't given an opportunity to reply because Natsu had jumped out the window with Happy following immediately after. He seemed a little anxious and jittery as he was leaving but she didn't pay it any mind. She had better go and see what the old man wanted; he had been kept waiting long enough.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Natsu's whole demeanour was screaming his displeasure, from his rigid stance to the way his clenched fists trembled at his sides. He had absolutely no idea what was happening right now. Why were they saying this? He had told them that he was making progress, that his person was warming up to him, but they didn't seem to want to hear it. They didn't care.

When he woke up that morning, he had been so happy, and when he felt his father's presence close by, despite the month not being over, he had been excited to tell him the good news. He had honestly thought his dad would be proud of him.

But it seemed he was so very wrong. His father didn't seem pleased at all, and his refusal to give any straight answer was seriously ticking him off.

"We have no choice but to find another way."

"How could you say that?!" Natsu bellowed. "You don't even know her!"

"But I do; I know her better than she even knows herself," Igneel patiently replied, his own face set in a stoic uncaring mask as he stood up to fully face his son. "And what I know is enough. You will do as you are told and you will keep your distance from her."

"You aren't making any sense," Natsu cut in, taking a step closer to his father. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you! How do you even know about her? What aren't you telling me?!"

"Her family is the reason why we are what we are," Igneel snapped, having lost his temper with his son's constant screaming in his ears. "She is the reason why we have to live like scared animals! Why we have lost so many of our kin!"

Igneel hadn't meant to say that. Hell, he hadn't wanted his son to find out about this at all. Back when he had originally brought the small child to Makarov to look after until her father came to collect her, he hadn't expected the man to send her back there for schooling years later. When Makarov sent him a letter to let him know about the girls presence he had wanted to ask him to say no, to send her back and have her attend school elsewhere. But it wasn't up to him, was it? And just thinking those thoughts had made him sick and disgusted with himself. He couldn't blame the child for the actions of her ancestors, and he couldn't ask Makarov to send the girl away for the sake of his own family's safety. To be so cruel to his late friends child would be unforgivable. So he accepted it and told himself that with Makarov and Porlyusica watching over her that everything would be okay.

The last thing he had anticipated was for his son to bond with the girl. He was lost on how to proceed. None of the family would accept her; they would assuredly turn their backs on Natsu if he continued to pursue her, something he knew that his wife would never forgive him for. Because, at the end of the day, if he had just let the child die that night, then none of this would have been a possibility. Natsu's soul wouldn't have resonated with Lucy's, and he wouldn't be placed in such an impossible situation.

"Our families have been at war for centuries," Igneel began again after taking a deep breath. He locked eyes with his sons widened ones and eased his tone. "They are the reason why we must remain hidden and move every ten years. And they are also the reason why so many of your cousins have failed to come back home… The reason we lost your brother."

Natsu's face paled and he could feel himself about to hyperventilate as he recalled all the names of the boys and girls that disobeyed the elders and went over the village gates only to never return. He thought about Sting, his spiky haired cousin who idolised him, and Rogue, the broody one who always tried to best Gajeel at everything he did. He thought about his brother who wasn't much older than him when he went missing and the tears his mother cried after it. And then he thought about Lucy. And wondered to himself, was it really true?

"You must stay away from her son. Things are getting far too complicated."

Makarov let out a deep sigh from his position atop his desk. He hadn't planned on including himself in their discussion but the look on Natsu's face was pulling at his heart strings so he decided to speak up.

"Lucy is a very warm hearted young woman despite what she may show to everyone around her," the old man spoke gently. "I am aware of your concerns, Igneel, but when I say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, you of all people should understand."

"That's not... if anyone in my family find out then-

"I haven't informed her of her lineage," Makarov cut in. "But I have been keeping an eye on her stability since the day she was brought here to me. I can guarantee you that in her current state, she poses no threat to your son or your family"

"And If _**her **_family find out? What then?"

"Stop it..."

" - have it looked - "

"I SAID STOP!" Natsu's anguished cry caused his body to erupt into flames, making Makarov jump and the water sprinklers activate, soaking them all within seconds. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Natsu didn't want to believe his father, but he knew somehow it was true; the thought of Lucy's family being the cause of so much grief within his own made his heart clench painfully. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground as angry tears stung his eyes. He felt so lost. So confused. And he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Since it has come to this, Happy will remain here with you. I also believe it best we not tell the truth to your mother," Igneel spoke, crouching down in front of his son. "And, if you have already informed the girl of your bond towards her, then you will tell her and anyone else that knows that you were mistaken. Do not pursue this any further, Natsu. I forbid it."

Natsu grit his teeth. He didn't want to listen anymore so he extinguished the flames that were still dancing along his skin and fled. He needed to be away from them.

* * *

When she had found Makarov, he had asked her to sort through some boxes he had found in the basement, saying that he would do it himself but he was so old now and she wouldn't want him to hurt himself, would she? He had then informed her that he had a meeting to tend to in his office and that when he returned they'd have lunch together.

"Manipulative old man," Lucy huffed with an amused smile as she started sifting through the items in the last box. "There isn't even anything to sort! It's just a pile of old books."

She didn't know how long she was sitting in the basement, but she was pretty sure it had been hours; she decided to take a break and go get herself a drink. When she stood and turned to head up, however, she jumped in fright and placed a hand over her heart. She stared at Natsu in disbelief. He had appeared out of nowhere, soaking wet. His head was bent and a small puddle was starting to form from the water dripping off his clothes and from his hair.

"What the hell, Dragneel? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He didn't answer her and Lucy frowned.

"Hey..." She said softly, moving closer to him. "What's the matter? Where's Happy, is he okay? And why are you wet? I do hope you know you're cleaning this mess."

Her attempts at being funny didn't seem to get a reaction out of him and his silence was quite honestly beginning to worry her. He seemed so… sad? But why?

"Natsu...?"

The sound of his name coming from her mouth made Natsu once again fall to his knees. His arms lifted to wrap around her legs and he pulled her closer until his face was buried against the fabric of her sweater. Lucy let out a yelp and her arms shot up as she stood there in shock.

"Hey!" she finally protested, attempting to move away, but his grip was ironclad and he didn't seem like he was going to let her go anytime soon. Lucy frowned and glared down at his sopping mop of pink hair. She reached over to grab a book, getting ready to smack him over the head with it, but a small, quiet sound made her pause and look back down in shock.

"_**Is he... crying...?"**_

Sure enough, once she knew what to look for, she was positive that his shoulders weren't shaking because he was laughing. No. He was deeply upset, and even though he was trying not to make a sound as he broke down in front of her, clinging to her like a lifeline, she just knew that something terrible must have happened. So, instead of beating him up like she was going to, she placed the book back down and only hesitated for a brief moment before placing her hands over his ears and tilting his head back just enough that she could rest her forehead against his.

"Everything will be okay," she consoled him, closing her eyes as her thumbs lightly caressed the sides of his face. "I'm here..."

* * *

Three days had passed since she last saw Natsu and Lucy would be lying if she said it didn't bother her. After his breakdown, he had apologised and ran and she hadn't seen any sign of him since. Or Happy.

Where were they?

Were they okay?

Were they avoiding her?

So many thoughts littered her mind and it was starting to become too much. She didn't need this. This constant worrying over someone else. What she needed was to let loose a little, so she went in search of the one person she knew would be up for the task.

"Erza?"

The redhead looked up from the homework she was working on with Jellal and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Lucy. It's good to see you. How've you been?"

Lucy smiled slightly in return and lightly tugged on her braid.

"Not bad, thanks. Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering... keen for a spar?"

Erza grinned, understanding shining in her eyes and slightly inclined her head in acceptance.

"I'll meet you at the usual place in five."

Lucy smiled, nodded in Jellal's direction then turned on her heel to head towards the spot where Erza had first taught her how to defend herself.

"She seemed upset," Jellal said as the two watched her walk away. "And very angry."

"Something is definitely bothering her," Erza agreed as she packed up her books. "And I think I know what it is."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, raising a curious brow which only made Erza snort and shake her head.

"Not really, no." She handed him her backpack which he took without question or complaint and bent down to place a kiss to his head. "I'll see you later, okay? I better go before she finds someone else to use as a punching bag."

Jellal chuckled in amusement and waved her away.

"Off you go then," he teased. "Best not keep the Princess waiting."

Erza winked and followed after her blonde friend. It had been awhile since they last sparred and she was very much looking forward to it.

* * *

"One thing before we start," Lucy called out from where she was standing a few meters away from Erza. She slid on her black leather gloves and flexed her fingers, lowering her body into a fighting stance. "Don't go easy on me."

Erza scoffed at her friend's request and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"When have I ever gone easy on you?"

Lucy smirked, waiting patiently for Erza to prepare herself.

"Good point. Now are we going to get this thing rolling or do you plan on just standing there all day?"

"Lucy," Erza chided. "You should know better then to goad me."

With that, the redhead charged forward with a manic grin on her face.

Sparring with Lucy was something that Erza enjoyed very much. Not only was the blonde getting better with every session and proving herself to be quite a fighter, but she was also very far from a pushover and knew how to take a hit.

They went back and forth in silence, throwing punches and dodging for ten minutes before Erza spoke up.

"You're mad," she stated as she dropped her hands to the ground, twisting her lower half to swing her legs around in an attempt to trip her. "Is it about what happened between you and Lisanna?"

Lucy flipped backwards a few times to avoid the kick but Erza was up and after her in the blink of an eye. Lucy just barely managed to throw her arms up in time to shield herself from the punch aimed at her face.

"So you heard about that, huh?" Lucy grit out, managing to push the redhead back far enough to swing her own fist. "Cry to you about big bad Lucy, did she?"

Erza continued to dodge the blonde's punches with ease and snorted.

"Hardly." She sidestepped to the left when Lucy threw her next punch, raising her foot to push her. The momentum of Lucy's punch and the sudden pressure on her back made the blonde stumble forward and land on her hands and knees. Erza to clicked her tongue in disappointment. "You're getting rusty."

Lucy growled, ignoring the pain that shot through her body and got back up. She turned to eye the redhead. Her chest heaving from exertion. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I haven't had time lately," she replied before running back to continue their fight. "What with those damn friends of yours getting in my face every day."

Erza rolled her eyes, grabbed Lucy's hand, and gave her a quick smile before flipping her over her shoulder. Lucy landed on her back with a thud, the fall effectively knocking the wind out of her, and Erza placed her foot down on her stomach to keep her there.

"I don't know what's going on between the three of you, but I can hazard a guess," she said as she stared down at Lucy who was still catching her breath. "Even so. They aren't bad people."

Lucy snorted and shot her hand out to grab Ezra's other foot and yanked as hard as her sore muscles would let her. The blonde chuckled at the surprised sound Erza made as her body fell back to land heavily on the floor. Erza groaned and Lucy huffed out a laugh, her arms falling weakly to the ground.

"Touché."

Erza chuckled, swung her legs off Lucy, and shifted until they were laying side by side. The two laid there for a few moments before Lucy spoke up again.

"I never said that they're bad people."

Erza closed her eyes and remained silent, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Something weird is going on though, and I don't know what to do."

"Am I allowed to know what's going on?" Erza asked, turning her head to look at the blonde. "You know you can trust me with whatever it is that's bothering you, Lucy. I won't take sides but I will offer advice, if that's what you're looking for."

Lucy heaved a deep sigh and groaned as she sat up, Erza following suit seconds later.

"I don't know how much I should tell you but... I'm starting to…" Lucy huffed and shook her head. "I'm..."

"You're developing feelings for Natsu." Erza cut in, feeling slightly amused that her friend was having such a hard time saying it out loud. "I'm aware of that."

Lucy frowned and laid back down.

"How did you find out about what happened with Lisanna?" she asked, not feeling a hundred percent comfortable talking about her feelings towards Natsu. "Did Natsu tell you?"

"Mira-Jane. Apparently she had overheard the entire exchange."

Lucy draped an arm over her eyes and sighed.

"Great. She probably hates me even more now."

"Mira-Jane does not hate you, Lucy." At the blondes snort to suggest otherwise, Erza continued. "It's true. Lisanna doesn't either. From what I understand the girls had a very lengthy chat and I'm positive that Lisanna is wanting to make amends."

Lucy thought back over the past couple days of all her encounters with the younger Strauss and the nervous fidgeting, shy glances and the hesitant moves in her direction finally making sense.

"How ridiculous," she mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Why would she want to do something like that?"

"That's something I believe the two of you should talk about," Erza replied kindly. "Now, I wanted to ask you: have you seen Natsu? He hasn't been to class lately, even Gajeel hasn't seen him. He hasn't been sleeping in their room, apparently."

Lucy frowned at that and sat up. She had been about to ask the same thing but was finding it hard to come out and actually say it. And now, what was this? Not even his friends had seen him? Where the hell was he then?

"I haven't seen him either," Lucy said, a hint of concern lacing her tone, something that didn't go unnoticed by Erza. "He came to see me a few days ago and that was the last time I'd seen him."

Erza's brows furrowed and she stood up.

"Then, I think it's time we hunt him down." She held out a hand to Lucy, who gazed up at her curiously. "Shall we? I could use your help."

Lucy didn't hesitate long before taking the other girls hand. She'd be lying if she said she didn't care about his sudden disappearance. After she had told him that day that she was there for him, he had given her such a sad smile, apologised for the mess he had made and quickly left.

"Okay," she answered, allowing herself to be pulled up. "Let's go find him."

* * *

**Thanks for your love and patience guys :) its really appreciated xx until next update xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! hope you enjoy the chapter x Special Thanks again to Savwafair for taking the time to help me. Xox **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

It took hours for Erza and Lucy to check every possible place Natsu could've hidden himself in. They had opened every door to every room including the student dorms, the lavatories, the closets that no one ever used. They peeked into staff members private quarters, checked every inch of the kitchens with no luck of seeing his spikes of pink hair, and as their search continued to wield no positive results, the concern both girls felt grew.

"What now?" Lucy asked as she slumped down on the sofa in her dorm room. "Should we have a look in the woods?"

Erza frowned and looked out the window where the trees of the forest surrounding the Academy could be seen in the distance.

"Do you think he could be in there somewhere?"

"It's possible," Lucy shrugged, following her gaze. "Then again it's almost dark out and I doubt we'd have much luck finding him if he doesn't want to be found. We won't be able to see him if he's hiding up in a tree somewhere."

"That's true," Erza replied. She made her way over to the sofa and sat down, the frown still visible on her face.

"How did he seem when you last saw him?" Erza asked. "Did he say anything that might indicate what he was going to get up to?"

"He… was pretty upset... when I saw him," Lucy admitted, her face still turned towards the window. "He didn't say what was wrong with him just... that he was sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

Lucy merely shrugged again and leaned back against the couch.

"For making a mess of things. I don't know. I didn't really understand what he was talking about. Still don't, actually."

"Perhaps we should go and ask the Headmaster then," Erza said as she stood up. "He may know something."

Lucy inclined her head and got up to follow. Over the past few days whenever she saw him, Makarov always seemed like he wanted to say something to her but would never go through with it. She had originally planned on getting answers out of him, especially after what she had overheard between him and Laxus. But she didn't really want to make a big deal out of things or cause any drama for the old man so she chose to wait patiently for him to come to her when he's ready. But Natsu's absence weighed heavy on her mind and she couldn't help but feel that maybe the two occurrences were related.

"He'll be in his house by now," Lucy said as she headed towards her bedroom. "Let me just grab a coat. It's cold out."

* * *

"_There's no need for alarm girls, Natsu will return soon enough." _

That's what Makarov had told them that night Lucy and Erza had gone to question him. Two weeks had passed since then. After Erza left he had refused to answer any more of her queries and she had gone to bed angry and confused.

What had upset him that day? Why did he leave? Where did he go? Why didn't he say goodbye...?

That last question had her feeling embarrassed with herself. He wasn't obligated to tell her anything and they were only just starting to become more friendly with each other so what right did she have to be mad and upset over something as mundane as a farewell? Had her feelings for him grown so much in such a short time that something as simple as that could cause such a reaction out of her? She supposed that she must like him more than she was willing to admit if his unannounced departure made her want to throw something at him.

Her days without him around were boring, she realised. And she found herself thinking about him and wondering if he was okay, more often than not.

"Um... Are you busy?"

Lucy inwardly sighed and looked up to find Lisanna standing before her with a nervous expression on her face. After her talk with Erza and as the days passed with no confrontation from the girl in question, Lucy figured that her redheaded beast of a friend was wrong and only hoping to see something that wasn't truly there.

But, now that Lisanna was fidgeting in front of her, she had to wonder if maybe she was right.

"I'm just working on homework," Lucy answered in an even tone. "What can I help you with?"

Lisanna sighed and began playing idly with the strap of her bag. "I was hoping to have a word with you... If that's okay."

"_Moment of truth, Lucy," _she thought to herself. "_Since we most likely know what she wants to talk about, we can either go with it or put an end to it right now." _

"_If you talk to her she'll most likely want to be friends, can you handle that?"_

"_She's Natsu's best friend, and a close friend of Erza's. Do you really want to be the one that makes it awkward for everyone else?" _

"_I'm sure that Natsu would be so proud of you if you worked things out with her.."_

"_I really need to stop talking to myself," _she sighed. "_Stupid conscience."_

"Yeah, okay. It's nearly dinner so why don't we grab some food and take it back to my dorm to talk there?" Lucy offered, surprising not only Lisanna and herself, but Erza as well who was sitting at the desk beside her.

"Sounds great," Lisanna replied with a kind smile, her shoulders relaxing as relief filled her from not being outright rejected. "Let's go."

Lucy nodded and gathered her things.

"See you later, Erza."

"Bye, Erza," Lisanna echoed.

Erza smiled fondly and bid the two goodbye. She really wanted to be there when the two talked but she knew it would be intrusive on her part and that they needed to do this alone. So, she stayed where she was and hoped that everything between them would turn out fine.

* * *

"First, I want to apologise," Lisanna said once the two made themselves comfortable in Lucy's dorm. "The things I said... They were unnecessary, unkind, and just downright awful. So, for that, I'm truly sorry, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Seriously, you don't need to apologise," Lucy replied, not unkindly. "I know I can be… difficult to deal with, so you're not solely to blame."

"But I am!"

Lucy started slightly at Lisanna's sudden outburst and looked up from her plate.

"Natsu… He said some things to me after you left and it made me realise how unfair I've been towards you. And the more I think about it, the more I'm disgusted with myself."

"It's not that big of a deal," Lucy said, feeling slightly uncomfortable and not really knowing what else to say. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinions and it's not like I did anything to clear the rumours that were going around about me so for all you knew, they could've been true."

"But it is a big deal!" Lisanna insisted, turning in her seat to face Lucy completely. "I let my jealousy cloud my judgement in the worst way! And I'll never forgive myself for how horribly I treated you! Natsu was right that night. After everything I've… I should know better but instead…"

"_Ohmygod please don't cry," _Lucy thought desperately to herself. "_Pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEASE don't cry!" _

"I... I..." Lisanna hiccuped and covered her face with her hands, much to Lucy's growing horror, and burst into tears. "I'm the worst! I'm so sorry, Lucy! For every bad thought I've ever had about you!"

"_Okay, Lucy, looks like we're doing this." _

Sighing deeply, Lucy placed her plate down on the coffee table and awkwardly reached over to give the crying girl a hug.

"Look, we all make unfair judgements sometimes. And I'm no exception to that," Lucy said as she patted Lisanna lightly on the back. "I don't hold any grudges against you, alright? And, I accept your apology."

"You... you do...?" Lisanna asked as she moved back to look at Lucy with surprise evident in her eyes, and at Lucy's nod, she pulled Lucy into another hug and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you."

"It's fine, really," Lucy laughed in slight embarrassment at how touchy-feely they were being. "Let's just forget about it."

Lisanna pulled away and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt before reaching out to pick up her plate of dinner.

"It's true, though, you know?" she said with a small smile on her face. "I've always been jealous of you."

Lucy looked over at her in shock and pointed to herself. "You're jealous of me?!" she asked, scoffing at how ridiculous that statement sounds to her. "What the hell for? You're talented and clever and you aren't exactly ugly! I mean come on, you're the most popular girl in school!"

Lisanna shook her head with a sad smile on her face and sighed wistfully before replying.

"We've been close for a very long time, so I'm always quick to pick up on the small things."

Lucy picked up her water, having absolutely no idea what she was going on about and waited quietly for her to continue. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but if at the end of the day it made dealing with certain people a little easier, then she was willing to go through with it.

"I always suspected that he liked you... And it had been a little difficult for me to accept."

"Oh," Lucy replied, finally realising who she was talking about. "You're talking about Natsu. You're in love with him."

"You know, I thought I was," Lisanna answered softly. "But the more I think about it, the more I'm starting to realise that I was just being possessive. When I first started thinking that he liked you, it scared me. He was my friend and I didn't want to share him with you. You had everything I didn't. Strength. Self-confidence. And other things I thought that you did have, that I didn't. So, I didn't want to give you something that was mine."

"That's stupid," Lucy huffed, putting her glass back down and crossing her arms, not caring if she came off as a little harsh. "I may seem like I have a lot going for me but I really don't. I'm just as messed up as everyone else."

"I know that now," Lisanna sighed. "Laxus told me about your parents. I hope you don't mind."

Lucy's eye twitched and her shoulders tensed. Oh, she minded. Laxus had no business telling other people about her family history, even if it was just for that person to 'understand' her better.

"What did he tell you?"

Recognising Lucy's defensive reaction, Lisanna quickly responded in hopes of putting out any flames she had accidentally ignited.

"Oh, he didn't say anything too informative; just that your mother passed away when you were very young and your father hasn't really been around for you since."

"When did he tell you this? And why?"

"Well, it wasn't actually me he told," Lisanna confessed with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I had overheard him telling my sister a long time ago but I'd completely forgotten about it until recently..."

Lucy inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. She supposed she shouldn't be mad about it, since it was Laxus. But still, she was definitely going to have a word with him about keeping things to himself in the future.

"Anyway, Lucy. I also wanted to let you know that I won't interfere with your relationship with Natsu," Lisanna continued, gaining the blondes attention. "I know now that my feelings towards him are more familial. And, from what I've heard, you are a very kind person at heart. So I won't get in the way. And I hope that you and I can become close friends."

A small smile appeared on Lucy's face and she regarded the other girl with a new found sense of respect.

"Thanks, Lisanna. I'd like that."

* * *

_The feeling of sunlight on her face made her stir, and her eyes slowly opened to reveal a sky of endless blue. She sat up and looked around, admiring the scenery around her before she noticed a figure sitting a short ways ahead of her, gazing off into the distance. _

"_You really shouldn't sit so close to the edge," she called out. "You might fall." _

_The man let out a deep chuckle and turned his head to look at her. "Come. Sit." _

_She did as she was told, rising from her spot on the hill and made her way over to the strange looking man. She didn't know why she was doing as he asked but for some reason she felt that she could trust him. He wouldn't hurt her._

"_Isn't it a sight?" he asked once she was sitting beside him and looking out over the vast land. _

"_It's very beautiful," she agreed before turning her head to look at him. "What's your name?"_

"_Tell me about yourself," he said instead. "I'd like to know more about you." _

"_There's nothing much to say," she shrugged, looking back at the small houses she could see. "I'm not very interesting." _

"_Ahh, but I beg to differ. You seem very interesting."_

"_I don't see how. We just met." _

_The man laughed and grinned in a way that seemed so familiar that it tugged at her heart. _

"_Then tell me, what do you hope to see when you think of the future? And be honest. I'll know if you're lying," he teased. _

_She knew that there was no possible way he could do such a thing but she decided to humour him anyway. What harm would it do? _

"_A reunion," she replied softly. "Friends that I haven't been able to see for such a long time, greeting me with laughter in their eyes and warmth in their smiles." _

_Her answer had him turning his face slightly to study her expression, and the smile on her face had him lost in a memory. _

"_I see happiness and love, I see him, and I see children with his eyes and my hair, running around without a care in the world."_

"_It sounds like a wonderful future." _

_She blushed prettily beneath his studious eyes and offered him a smile. _

"_What about you? What do you see?" When she asked him this, his expression saddened and he turned his face away._

"_I see heartache and despair... Betrayal and death..." _

_She frowned and pulled her knees up to hug to her chest. _

"_That doesn't sound very good." _

"_No," he chuckled. "I don't suppose it does. But then, fate and destiny have a way with ruining everyone's plans." _

"_Fate and destiny," she scoffed. "I make my own destiny."_

_He raised a brow and turned back to look at her. _

"_Oh? And how would you do that if all the cards are stacked against you?" He asked, curious to hear her answer. "If the path you are destined to travel only brings sorrow and pain, what would you do then?" _

"_Easy. I'll just create a different path. One that will benefit everyone that matters to me," she lowered her legs and stared off into the distance with a serious expression on her face. "And If anyone tries to stop me, I'll destroy them. Fate and destiny included."_

_He stared at her for a few more moments, his eyes scrutinising before a grin spread across his face. He threw his head back and laughed so loud that his whole body shook. _

_She had no idea what amused him so much, this strange looking man, but she found herself pleased. When he placed a hand atop her head and smiled fondly at her, she beamed back at him. _

"_I was wrong. You are a beautiful soul and I will do what I can to help you."_

_She tilted her head slightly in confusion but before she can ask what he's talking about, he shook his head, the smile still on his face, and leaned closer to place a kiss to her forehead. _

"_Never let go of the light inside you, and always remember that you are not alone," he told her, patting her head once more. "Now, it's time for you to go." _

* * *

"You look terrible," was Erza's greeting when she saw Lucy in class. "Bad sleep?"

Lucy yawned for the millionth time that day and groaned, dropping her head to the desk.

"I went to sleep early and I didn't wake up once so I've no idea why I'm so bloody tired," she grumbled. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Go see the nurse. I'll tell the teacher you aren't feeling well."

Lucy opened her mouth to object but Erza raises a hand to silence her, and have her a stern look.

"You need to take better care of yourself." She said to the blonde. "Now go. Get some more rest."

"Fine." Lucy sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. She gathered her things and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Indeed," Erza nodded. "I'll come find you after classes end for the day."

Lucy smiled and made her way out of the class. She'd woken up so late and was feeling groggy ever since, and it was seriously annoying her. She had tests to study for, schedules to plan, rotations to write up! She didn't have time for being sick.

"Hey Lucy! Where are you headed?"

Heads turned in surprise at hearing the lovely voice of Lisanna Strauss addressing Lucy Heartfilia, and sounding _happy _at the same time. But neither girl paid the stares and whispers any mind and stopped to talk.

"Feeling crappy," Lucy sighed, inclining her head slightly in Grays direction. "So I'm going to the nurse."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Lisanna said in a concerned tone and with a small frown on her face. "I'll walk with you. Just to make sure you get there okay without falling on your face.."

Lucy smiled slightly. She still felt slightly awkward with being friendly so suddenly with someone she'd never been too fond of, but they'd agreed to try and be friends and she never went back on her word.

"You don't have-"

"Nonsense!" Lisanna cut in. She then turned to Gray and smiled. "Can you tell the professor I'll be there soon?"

Gray rolled his eyes and started walking.

"Yeah yeah. See you guys later."

"Bye Gray! And thanks!" Lisanna then linked arms with Lucy and started leading her to the nurse. "Oh, by the way, I heard from Gajeel this morning that Natsu's back. Apparently he was in his room when Gajeel got up. Don't think he's going to be in classes today though."

Lucy's stomach fluttered at the news and she coughed in an attempt to hide her embarrassment when Lisanna sent her a knowing grin.

She felt the urge to go see him and demand where he'd been and why he'd left, but her head was throbbing and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"_**Nurse first," **_she inwardly sighed. "_**Natsu and Happy later."**_

* * *

**AN ~ Thanks for the love guys x a little short today but hope you still liked it :) until next time :) xox**


End file.
